When Darkness Falls : Discontinued for time being
by CindersAndRain
Summary: Bonnie hates Damon because he messed up the world as she knew it. She'd take him down. Damon hates Bonnie because the witch thought he had a upper hand on him. He'd make her pay.
1. Hate You Forever

**A/N****:**_ Hey guys! I know that I'm writing another fanfic while it takes me too long to update my first one as it is, but I had this idea in my mind and I wanted to post this Prologue before I lost the inspiration or something, which happens a lot to me._

_This one is mighty different, since of course, its another genre all together. But for the past few days, I've been going mad over Damon/Bonnie and I decided that I would write a fanfiction of my own. There is one thing I don't like about Damon/Bonnie and its the name they've been given - 'Bamon'. It just doesn't sit right with me. I'm thinking about calling them 'Dannie' instead. What do you say?_

_Anyway, I have high hopes on this one. Its kind of a merge between the T.V. Vampire diaries show and the books. This is set after the tenth episode of the second season - The Sacrifice, when Stefan and Katherine have both been sealed in the tomb, Jeremy-Bonnie almost kiss and Elijah kills those three vampires which came to take Elena to Klaus._

_I'm going to post a summary first and then go on to the Prologue._

**Title:** When Darkness Falls

**Summary:** Bonnie hates Damon because he messed up the world as she knew it. She'd take him down. Damon hates Bonnie because the witch thought he had a upper hand on him. He'd make her pay.

But when things start getting messy at Mystic Falls, Damon and Bonnie have to learn things about each other the hard way.

Bonnie/Damon/Jeremy's sort of love triangle.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Vampire Diaries or any other characters present here, although the story-line is my own and a couple of new characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

**Hate you forever**

.

(Bonnie)

.

I was driving my car back home from school when I first felt it. The growing feeling of someone chasing me down. It was not unusual now that many of the paranormal creatures around were chasing me down to do their dirty works. Apparently, I'm already mentioned in the Witches' Daily, and every now and then, I feel a presence around me.

What I felt was somewhat of an intuition, really. A constant nagging that would make me look back again and again for what was coming. But I saw nothing except the empty road behind me, or a car following half a mile behind.

I looked on either side and found nothing except the trees which stretched on forever.

Nothing that my normal eyes could make out.

I increased the speed of my car, wanting to reach my house as quickly as possible. I didn't know if Dad was home. He was supposed to leave for a trip to France in a couple of days and he was gathering stuff for it these past few days. My Dad's job took him around the globe to different companies. He was one of the few who were responsible for expanding the business of his company by meeting people from all over and exchanging information.

Yes, it was me who first suggested him to take up the job after he lost the last one due to recession. He was skeptic about taking it up because it was supposed to take him away from Mystic Falls for long periods of time, but I encouraged him on. With all what was going around in Mystic Falls, I thought it better to have at least one of my family members away from a place where vampires and werewolves roamed freely.

Anyway, I had Grams with me back then. She lived alone and so we decided to live together after Dad was gone. However, it was the first time that Dad was leaving after Grams death and I wasn't especially looking towards living alone.

But I wouldn't complain. He had already been working locally for the company for about two months now, after Grams' death, and the company wanted him back on his old job. Besides, there was a reason I wanted him to take up that job in the first place. And that was my priority. Dad should be kept safe.

I wouldn't be able to lose him too.

And, since I wasn't sure he was home or not, I couldn't risk going back home in case the thing following me wasn't a vampire. Of course the vervain – that I had somehow smuggled into his watch, which was of course highly difficult but effective since my father didn't go anywhere without watch – won't be able to keep a werewolf at bay, which may the case of the creature that was following me.

I looked back again and noticed the now empty road. I still couldn't see if the thing was following me or not, but of course I could feel it. It was at a definite distance but still after me.

I didn't know if I'd stand a chance if I was face to face with this creature. I didn't even know if it was one of those curious visits which I had lately – witches from another clan, who would introduce themselves, drink a cup of tea and leave with good wishes. Most of the times, I felt as if these witches were sizing me up, seeing if I was worthy enough to be called a Bennett witch, but they usually didn't say much about my magic. Usually about my ancestors, but never about me. This usually left me with a feeling that I had somehow failed a test. Not having proven up to the mark.

The only thing that I knew was that something powerful was after me and I had to run away from it. I felt it. Every nerve in my body wanted to run away as fast as I could, in a direction opposite to this creature. And I knew it only pointed to one thing – the creature chasing me meant harm.

A small fear gripped the corner of my mind. I gulped and looked back again.

Nothing.

_Calm down, Bonnie_, I repeated to myself. If I wasn't calm enough, I'd be dead before long. _Panicking doesn't help._

I thought of alternative ways out of this. I couldn't fight this creature and at this rate, I knew that it would catch up with me soon. Very soon.

For a minute, I considered calling Stefan, though of course I didn't know how strong this creature was and if Stefan would be able to face him alone or not. But then, I groaned. Stupid! Stefan was locked up in that tomb with Katherine.

Just my luck!

I knew having vampires in the town was a bad idea, even when there were saner ones like Stefan. I didn't count Damon as a sane one because the last time I checked, I had to drink Stefan's blood to save myself, my throat torn badly, all because of him. And it wasn't even because of something I did. Emily, my ancestor, possessed me and made me do things I didn't even remember doing. The next thing I knew was a pain so intense that all I could do was lie still, waiting for death so as to relieve myself from the pain.

Cause? Damon's selfishness and his obsession for a vampire who did nothing but use him.

I didn't know when a blood craze might fall on these vampires, destroying the town. What I mean is that I don't know how long a vampire like Stefan could go on without human blood or when Damon might decide that the town had to pay for his miserable life. But I did know one thing. I had to protect the town from the blood–crazy vamps.

Even now and then, there were unusual deaths around Mystic Falls, the reason of which I knew only too well, but couldn't do a thing about it.

I don't know if it was the arrival of the vampires in town or my best friend, Elena, who was responsible for all this. Why did she have to go and make two vampires fall in love with her, fall in love with one herself, and piss off numerous other vampires, namely Katherine and Isobel, not to mention their accomplices, who were running after her life now?

Why did she have to be my best friend?

Maybe I was over–reacting. The only thing that she probably did wrong was to fall for Stefan. Damon and the other problems just followed Stefan to Mystic Falls. Maybe, if the vampires wouldn't have come back, everything would have been normal.

And so, even though I was determined to take all the vampires down and save the town, I had to back because of Elena and her love for Stefan. Not that I wanted to act like hero. It's just what Bennett witches have been doing since ages. Emily, my great–great–great–something grandmother and Grams did it too. Of course, my last encounter with Emily didn't go especially well and my Grams ended sacrificing herself, but I knew it was the Bennett legacy – family comes first. Just like Grams and Emily had shown me time and again.

I sighed. I knew I was weak and not up to the standards of a Bennett witch but I also knew one thing – if anybody knew I was weak, there would be trouble. So I knew that however much I may feel vulnerable, I couldn't show it. Not to Stefan, not to Elena, Meredith or Caroline, not to anybody.

Especially not to Damon and Katherine, who were both bent on draining anything which pumped blood in its body to satiate their thirst or selfish motives.

Because if they knew I was weak, then they'd have nobody to be afraid of and the town would burn down to ashes in a flash.

I closed my eyes for a second and opened them back up to see the road ahead. I was tired of all this. I was scared and vulnerable and weak. I just wanted everything to return back to normal the way it was. I just wanted to be a normal human and not care so much about dying people or my legacy.

My whole world was turned upside down and inside out. I hadn't been on good terms with Elena since Grams's death. Not even with Caroline who had been turned vampire now. Not after her killing Carter. After making her that daylight ring on Stefan's request, I didn't even see her much, let alone talk. I had calls from them but I didn't know how to answer, so most of the times, I just switched my phone off.

And these were the people I couldn't have thought about living without.

And what about Stefan? Stefan was sure the kind and sane one, who cared for everybody, and most of the times, had to clean up after his brother. He was the love of my best friend, even though I didn't know where she was going with this. But then, he was also a vampire. And for creatures like him, killing and living was the only way of life.

Most of the times, I didn't even know how to act around Stefan, because of this. Hate him because he was a blood–sucking monster who might be wrecking havoc on the town's living–animal statistics? Kill him because he might one day realize that he too wanted human–blood to sustain and that animal–diet was too boring? Or trust the vampire with whom one of my best friends was deeply in love with?

And then of course, Stefan came as a packaged deal with his brother, who didn't mind killing a few people to satiate his thirst for blood and pleasure. I'm pretty sure that more than half the girls in town have already been compelled to give him his blood or sleep with him – which in turn, also included more blood draining.

Stefan sided with him too. Though there wasn't a remote human characteristic in him, Stefan insisted that Damon just needed time and space to think his actions out and turn into his better self. Even Elena considered him a friend, though he obviously didn't want a simple friendship from her.

Only I was the one who knew what Damon really was. He was a bloodsucking leech, who thought about nothing but himself and who insisted that he loved Elena – though he never said it out loud. I knew that all he had was a mental problem and excessive obsession with Elena because of Katherine. Oh, and of course, his partiality to anything remotely pleasant to sight and full of blood.

_Except you._

Hey, where did that come from? Shit, I knew that I had a stupid crush on that leech just because he looked too good to eat. It just didn't mean that I liked him. If anything, I wanted to kill him by my own two hands and save the town in the process.

Although, I gotta admit that he was one smooth guy. He was in the Mystic Fall's Council which practically existed to take down the vampires. Supposedly, he helped them to keep and eye on things and still hasn't been caught at the act even though I know that all of the Council's members regularly drank vervain.

But then again, Damon could be whatever he wanted to be – smooth talker, listener, stalker, lover or the blood–thirsty vampire.

I shook my head. Was I praising Damon? Because there was nothing to praise about that guy. I brought myself to consider the problem at hand. Stefan was out of the question because of his current status as the tomb–resident with utterly pleasant Katherine. I didn't know what to do about that too and everything was just a huge mess.

Consciously, I increased the speed of my car, as I felt the creature drawing in. I drove past my house not wanting to trouble Dad.

I thought of calling Damon then. The fact that I didn't want him around me didn't count now, as I felt the creature close enough to attack. And then of course, I was important to the leech because of my abilities as a witch so of course I knew he wouldn't deny me the help that I needed to survive from the thing that was following me.

And also, I was slightly panicking now. Yes, I was a bit scared of the unknown, but nobody had to know.

Increasing the speed of the car even more, I heard myself calling out his name.

"Damon," I said simply, focusing on the image of his face, trying to visualize his features in the windshield of my car. "I need you."

I said nothing more. I didn't want the vampire to goad when we finally got rid of this thing if I said anything more. Also, I didn't of course know what else to say.

For a second, his face stayed in front of my eyes as I noticed his light–blue eyes, the straight nose and the beautiful pair of lips. Damon was sure handsome.

I sighed. Where was I going with this, I didn't know.

From the moment I saw him, I knew there was something wrong with him, but I couldn't help the infatuation that I felt towards him. It was a childish crush, I knew. Because how could I even like the vampire responsible for the death of Grams, I didn't know. I just hated that guy and I wanted my own revenge after the scenario calmed down a bit – what with Katherine, Moonstone and werewolves?

I knew what I had to do after things calmed down a bit.

I had to take down Damon fucking Salvatore.

I felt the presence closing in on me and my mind jolted back to the situation at hand. I was scared, yes. But I knew there was no use staying scared. Moreover, this time he was close. So close in fact that I felt a dark blur running past my car.

Quickly, I swerved right sharply, trying to ditch whoever was after me. But the smartass was right beside me. I couldn't see his face but I knew for sure that he was a vampire now, if his speed was any giveaway. I took a left swerve to avoid a log of wood which was lying on the road and crashed into the creature sideways.

With a crash, the creature hit the trees on my left and stayed there for a good minute before following me again.

Suddenly, I felt Damon's presence drawing closer. And just as suddenly, the shadow on my left disappeared.

_Gone_, I sighed with relief, slowing the car down as Damon materialized on the road in front of me, a few feet ahead. I pulled up the car next to him.

Then, I rolled the window down. I didn't need to get out to face him while we talked. Which would of course we be under a minute. So, inside was just fine.

"There was somebody following me," I explained.

"And so I noticed," he said, his eyes on the road behind me.

"Stefan wasn't… available as you know. I wouldn't have troubled you otherwise."

Damon looked down at me, his blue eyes striking my green ones with an intense gaze.

"I have my shield around me. You can't get inside," I said, referring to my mind.

He game me a lopsided smirk. "Really?" He said. "I don't need to get there, Bonnie. I'm already there."

I looked at him in puzzlement

"What?" I asked, confused.

"You think too much about me. That's what I meant."

"I–I don't," I lied.

"You don't?" He asked, bending down to my level, looking into my eyes.

"Well, I forgive me if I think about how best to tackle whatever havoc you're going wreck on the town next. If I'm trying to figure out your next move to destroy the world as we know it. But before you feel too smug, I must also inform you that it's not just you. I just have my eyes on everything."

"Oh," he smiled, leaning in closer. "So then, you must know who was chasing you down, Ms. Omnipotent?"

I looked away.

"Who was it?" He prodded, with an obvious complacency in his voice.

"This was new," I accepted finally, looking back at him.

"Chased down first time?" He asked, raising an eye–brow.

I nodded. "Like this, yes. Thanks to _you_ vamps for increasing my popularity status. Now every paranormal creature around knows that I'm a witch, chasing me down for favors."

"And what all kinds of favors do you provide?" He asked, smirking.

"Shut up," I said, starting the car.

"Do you really hate me as much as you pretend, Bonnie?" Damon asked, standing straight, looking down at me.

I sighed. "You get on my nerves, you know that, Damon?" He smiled. I scoffed.

"You are destroying my town, killing someone each night or persuading them to let you suck them dry." His smile immediately turned sour with each word, "You wanted to bring a whole party of vampires from your era back into town to get your old love from centuries ago, who would also have torn the town to shreds. You didn't care about that. You were just the selfish vampire who'd do anything to get his love back. You think that's romantic? Walking around holding hands in the ashes of the town with Katherine?"

At her name, his face distorted with contempt and scorn. I didn't like that face that he reserved for me, but then I didn't want to be buddies with him either.

Right?

I continued, "You tried to kill me and forced me to drink vampire blood, which I especially despise you for. And last but not the least, it's because of your sheer stupidity, that my Grams is not with me today. She would have been alive if you'd have realized that Katherine was fooling you a _little _earlier."

I sneered. "And you still think I pretend to hate you? Damon, I hate you for real. I'll hate forever. I hate your _very being_. I wish I could have killed you now but that wouldn't sit right at a time like this with troubles mounted right on our heads."

Damon merely stared at me with anger all through this. However, when I was finished and looked at him with an obvious abhorrence, his anger soared. "You witch! You think I like you after your stunts? Disabling that device, giving me migraines and trying to burn my ass back there at the carnival? Because I don't. I would have broken that frail neck of yours in a second if you weren't of so much value to me."

I scoffed.

"You're better off as long as you remember that I can kill you like this," he snapped his fingers, "Because the first thing I'd do when all this mess calms down, is drink your blood first and feel you writhe beneath my hands and then, finally snap your neck into half."

"And as long as your remember," I replied, picturing the gruesome scene that he had described, "That a stake isn't the only thing that can kill you, that I can give you an aneurysm or even set your ass on fire, that I have lot more tricks up my sleeve than just this, and that I'm not as frail as you think, you'll live."

In a flash, his hand was on my neck.

I smiled and in a second, he drew his hand back, looking at me with so much anger that I would have cowered away if I wasn't so bent at giving him a fright.

He looked down at his hand which was now healing from the burn which clearly showed. And it was one big burn.

"Something new for your thoughts?" I smiled, as he looked back at me, his eyes fuming. "Bye Damon," I said, revving my car for the ride back home, furious with anger myself.

.

(Damon)

.

What does the witch think she is? Freaking God? Dammit, I'll kill her. Emily's promise was the last thing on my mind when I saw that sneering face of hers.

Damon Salvatore didn't hear death threats from anyone. And this witch was no different. In fact, she was weaker than most, more vulnerable somehow.

I smiled. That witch was going to pay. I'll kill her nice and slow of that was the last thing I did. Promise or no promise.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, what do you think about this chapter? Please review and tell me about it.<em>

_AND...no promises about when I update next, though I'll try my best to make it fast. (Although, reviews make me happy and inspire me to write more...;) )_


	2. Pictures

_Thanks to all those who reviews and put this story on thier alert/favorite lists. Thanks guys! (: Here is the second chapter for you... I introduce my Damon here._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

**Pictures**

.

(Bonnie)

.

Weekend.

The one thing I like about weekend is how I can wake up late. Since Mom had left me with Dad, who didn't really have much time for me, I found that I kind of liked all the privacy I could get around the house. I know that Dad loved me but then sometimes, the situation can't be helped.

Not even if your parents miss the cheerleading performances at the game and most of the parent–child things. I guess, I'm okay with it. Not too okay. But okay.

Since Mom had left us no way to find her, leaving me with Dad when I was barely three, I didn't think much about her. I mean, I had Grams for almost everything I needed. Until a certain vampire had to take away even the sole member of the family who actually looked after me.

Mary, my elder sister, was off to college, much to Grams chagrin. She wanted Mary to pursue a degree here at Mystic Falls, but Mary went off to Richmond for better courses and options, while Grams kept in opposition of the decision. She wanted her family close to her.

Well, I couldn't blame her after meeting the vampires. After Grams, I was the only live witch in the family and how were we to protect those who wouldn't stay with us? The closer the safer, she used to say.

I sighed. Dad must already have left for work. He didn't get a day off even during the weekends. We only met at the dinner–table, that too not so often. He wanted me to study while he attempted at being both parents for me. Until now, he was a success. I had never really missed my Mom, who left me alone with Dad.

Though I would have liked my parents to be with me, I knew this was for the best. How was I to explain to Dad what all the candle stubs in my room were doing anyway?

Dad didn't believe in all the witch voodoo which I got from my Mom's side. He didn't believe it when Grams told him. He would think I was just messing around if he really found what I was doing in my room all time I had it locked.

I went to my window and opened it up, looking outside. There was no sun out even though it was noon and the sky seemed cloudy. I sighed. Everything around Mystic Falls, Virginia was cloudy.

I quickly got ready for my meeting with Elena, Caroline and Meredith for a trip to the mall. After much arguments and talks during a conference call on phone we had decided that after all that had happened, we needed to go out like the old times – all girls. Well, Meredith had decided that.

I cared deeply for Meredith and she had taken this decision for me. Not that I didn't care for Elena or Caroline. Just that Elena was all about her vampire boyfriend these days who was locked underground with his ex and Caroline was a vampire herself. And with my anti–vampires fight I couldn't bring myself to be all happy about these facts. My grandmother had died because of one and I just couldn't bring myself to be in the company of vampires for long.

My only mortal friend who wasn't too impressed with all the happenings was Meredith and somehow, I couldn't even bring myself to talk to her. Since Grams' death, I had mostly kept to myself, meeting others only when necessary. Otherwise, I was in my room practicing magic until my power would drain out.

Lately, I had realized that the more I practiced, the more I fell weaker. There were nosebleeds, major headaches and most severe of them all... fainting. I would wake up only to realize I had missed several hours while I was lying on the ground, unconscious.

When I searched Emily's grimoire about it, it mentioned such happenings. It also said something which I was shocked to realize at first, but was considering now.

Blood exchange.

With a vampire.

Supposedly, Emily had come to realize that the powers of a witch can be enhanced by blood exchange with a vampire which gave a witch another source of magic besides herself. There was a mention of drawing powers from the surroundings but it was only to help so much.

I still coming to terms with the idea. There were a lot of things involved and I wanted to be pretty sure about it all. But there was also the fact that I had to save my town, my family, my friends. Who was to say when the next thing would strike us? I had to be ready. Especially when Elena was in danger and Elijah was somewhere around, keeping an eye on us.

Yesterday, it was suddenly decided that we all needed new clothes for the party that Tyler was throwing, months after his Dad's death. And that was something to be said about they guy because he didn't really like his Dad much. His Mom of course was another case. I knew he loved him Mom dearly.

Also, as Meredith put it, we all needed a time–out from all the paranormal activities of the town. This would be a nice break with no vampires (not counting Caroline). Anyway, it was the male vampires who needed to be kept at bay. As long as Stefan and Damon stayed away, along with the unknown dangers, all was fine by me. At least as fine as it could be with one vampire, one vampire lover and a psychoanalyst for best friends on a trip to local mall.

I dressed up in a white top, green shorts and white converse and got to my car, where I noticed a flat tire. Great. Coincident or…

_You are too suspicious_, I scolded myself. I'll probably have to call a tow car and walk myself to the nearest bus–stop.

_Just my luck_, I sighed.

It was at least twenty minutes' walk from where I stayed to the nearest bus–stop. And then of course, I'd have to wait for the bus. Realizing it was better and time–saving to call someone out of the other there, I called Meredith.

Her number came out of service, each time I tried.

Finally, I tried Elena, whose house was nearest to mine.

"Hey, Elena," I said into the phone.

"Hi Bonnie, what's up?" I heard her crystal clear voice, which seemed a bit nervous.

"Uh, I've got a flat tire. Do you think you can pick me up? You're at home right?"

"Bonnie, I'm at Stefan's. But I'll come pick you up."

"Okay," I said in spite of the fact that Salvatore Boarding house was farther than Meredith's house from my place. But I knew she'd only over–react if I told her so. I mentally reprimanded myself. I should have taken the bus.

Then, I hung up as she did the same.

Next, I called the tow–car people who promised to pick my care up from my home and return it by night.

To kill the time, I went to my room and took out one of the spell–books that I had gotten from Grams' place. Probably half of her house consisted of spell–books, all of which were in my room now. This one caught my attention because it was on vampires, solely dedicated to them. I had been thinking of reading it for long but wasn't getting the time.

And of course, it was written by Emily.

I went to my porch and sat down in the stairs. I took the book in my lap and saw it from outside first, turning it around. Noticing a few dog–eared pages, I opened them and my heart skipped a beat as I saw the face of Elena in a very pretty gown. No, I corrected myself. It was Katherine.

The picture was black and white but whole. The gown was a puffy one that came down to the floor in waves, leaving a white trail behind her. She was obviously wearing a corset which highlighted her hourglass shape. The square neckline was accentuated with a beautiful necklace with a light colored jewel, the exact shad of which I couldn't tell from the picture. Katherine was standing near the stairs, a hand on the banister, smiling in a gorgeous way.

For a second, I could picture why Damon and Stefan, both fell for her. The woman in front of me was a very beautiful copy of Elena. I could bet Elena would look just as gorgeous in the gown. Almost similar, in fact.

I snorted. That's why they were both after her. Not because she was Elena and they loved her. But because she looked like Katherine.

I sighed, reprimanding myself. It was Elena who went after Stephen. And Stephen was a nice, trustworthy guy. It was Damon who was probably after her because she was a Katherine–look alike. Now that he knew what Katherine turned out to be, it was better to have Elena than have no–one.

Noticing other photos behind it, I quickly slid this on to the back and looked at Stefan's face next. He was standing gracefully, at the same place Katherine was standing, looking very handsome. I smiled. He was wearing clothes of the era, black coat and pants to match, with a high collar.

Excited now, I skipped to the next picture, and saw him. Somehow, I knew it would be him next and I wasn't surprised. Damon stood in all the glory of the man of the medieval era, hands behind his back, a smile on his face. He wore a black vest over a white shirt and black pants. The scene behind him, however, was changed and Damon stood near the stables as I looked at the several horses behind him.

The next picture was of Katherine, in the same white gown, perched high on a black horse with Damon and Stefan on each side. She wore a sort of cap and smiled into the camera as Stefan held the reins to the horse and Damon stood looking up at her, as if mesmerized by her beauty.

My heart skipped a beat at the expression on Damon's face. It was expression of awe, of love. I felt a momentary pang of sadness. For about a century and a half now, Damon had loved this woman who had done nothing except betray her. I knew Stefan was over her and had Elena, but whom did Damon have? Maybe that's why he was always sour and on a look out for revenge.

_I wish somebody would look at me like that._

I mentally slapped myself.

_Shut up, Bonnie. Now isn't the time._

And anyway, why was I trying to justify Damon's position, his feelings? He was a monster and nothing more. There was nothing more to say or do. He was evil. He was the reason I was all alone now, living in a house without a family member in it.

I skipped onto the next picture of Emily Bennett. She was standing with a weak smile on her lips, dressed in white scarf and black bodice over a dotted dress of a color that I couldn't really tell from the picture. Beside her, almost her age, stood a girl.

I almost let out a small shriek, because I swear that girl looked like me. It was strange, I decided. What was a girl looking like me doing around that time with Emily Bennett, the greatest witch of all time?

I quickly shut the book, my heart beating faster. There were more pictures but I didn't want to see anymore. Started to see shoes near my legs, I looked up and saw Damon looking down at me, with no expression on his face.

I groaned.

"What are _you_ doing here?" I asked, trying to hide the book behind me.

"Not so fast, witch," Damon said, grabbing the book from my hand in one swift motion.

"Give it back!" I screamed, running behind him as he took big steps away from me. Shit he was fast. He was walking and I was running! How shameful was that?

"See who's running after me. Everybody wants to have a piece of me!" He whined in a kid's tone.

I would have laughed if I wasn't so angry. I was ready to burn him to death, I was so frustrated with him.

"Oh yeah," I said, "If you don't give that back to me, Stefan will surely have to take your pieces back."

"It's in Latin!" He said, frustrated, turning around. I suddenly ran into him. I stumbled a bit, but he steadied me, a hand on my arm.

I jerked his hand away, reaching for the book, which he opened at precisely the page I was looking at.

"Is that you?" He exclaimed, looking down at me, the book still held high and out of my reach.

"Give it back!" I hissed jumping up and down.

But he merely smiled at me. "Come on Bonnie. You're never fun!"

"I'll drive a stake through your heart and then you'll see how fun I am!" I glared at him, still reaching for the book.

"Where did you get this from?" He asked, suddenly serious.

"What, I have to tell you everything now? Give it back or I swear–"

"Here," he said, giving it back to me. "By the way, were you by any chance smiling at my picture?"

"Smiling?" I scoffed, looking up at him. "More like spitting."

He said nothing except smile.

"Take that stupid smile off your face," I glared at him. "You haven't stolen anything, right?" I asked, going through the pictures. Katherine's photos were there. Since he didn't care for anything but his beloved Katherine, I didn't bother checking anything else.

"What? You expected me to steal _her_ pictures from you?"

I looked back at him. "Yes," I said, looking back at the picture of Katherine smiling at me. "I did."

"Right," he said turning away from me. "Why would I want Katherine's picture if I see it everyday?

I looked up at that. "You're talking about Elena?" I glared at him.

He gave me a crooked smile again, "Of course, darling."

"What did you _call_ me?" I asked him, disbelievingly.

"You don't like darling? What about sweetheart?"

I was fuming when I directed my glare at him. Damon clutched his head, bending over. There was no other way with this vampire. "First, bad choice of words. Never call me darling or sweetheart. Second, don't you dare compare Elena to the cold–hearted bitch that Katherine is. Third, I swear, if you hurt Stefan and Elena in any way, I'll kill you with my own two hands."

I looked away then, releasing him from my magical torturing.

Damon glared at me, looking murderous, when suddenly, I found myself flying with Damon's hand on my throat. He backed me up against the front door of my house, pinning me to the door a little higher than my normal height so that I stood on tip–toes, frowning, while he looked down at me. I clawed at his hands but obviously, it wasn't working.

He looked pissed off and for a moment, I was scared. Then, I thought about using my witchy powers on him, when he smiled.

"Nuh–uh," he said, "Don't even try."

I gaped at him. How could he––

"Don't you realize you have shield down Bonnie?"

My eyes widened, realizing it. Shit, I cursed. But how it came down I had no idea. Suddenly, I felt really insecure. If he was there while I was looking at the pictures, then he must know what all I was thinking while looking them.

Damn.

I glared at him, looking him straight in the eye. He was pressed really close to me and I was having trouble breathing. Our faces were inches apart. That's when I tried to bring my shield back up, but he jerked me, breaking my concentration. He lowered me a bit so that I was standing on my feet now, still trying to get his hands away from me.

"What are you doing?" I asked, looking up at him. "Have you lost your mind completely now?"

"I want to know what you are thinking," he said simply. I noticed that he no longer looked angry or pissed off. In fact, there was no emotion on his face at all.

"And why should I let you?" I asked, looking back up, some of my anger draining away because of his close proximity. "It's my mind. Why would I let you know what I'm thinking? How stupid is _that_?"

Apparently, calling him 'stupid' was a wrong thing to say, because the next thing I knew, Damon was pressed up against me, his anger back on. "Say that again," he growled at me.

I felt myself, leaning back against the door, which was shut tight. I had locked it when I came out and the keys were in my front pocket, digging into me and probably Damon, who didn't show any signs of it.

Damon was closer than I would have ever allowed myself to be to him. And then, I got angry. I didn't like feeling that I was weak and Damon was pressing against me without my wish to do so.

Even though I somewhat liked it, a fact for which I was mentally slapping myself, I wanted him off me.

"What? That you are stupid?" I said, before I could stop myself, really angry. "Because you really are."

He smiled, shaking his head. Before I realized what he was doing next, I was pushed further against the door and Damon was bending towards my neck.

I shrieked realizing his intent, kicking against him, but he just kept on bending towards me. I tried to focus, but the next thing I knew, his lips were pressed against my throat.

I knew what was coming next and I pushed at him, trying to summon the power of fire, but I was shocked at what he did next.

He kissed me on my throat, his hands pinning me to the door. I felt goose–bumps all over my body and my eyes widened when I felt his teeth, probably his fangs, graze my skin. Was he playing games? Was this how he killed his prey? Playing before he finally killed them?

I gulped as I felt his hand around my neck, caressing me. The very next second, I gasped as I felt his hand in my pocket, digging out my keys.

Only, he silenced me again with a sensual kiss on my throat. I froze again, feeling everything that I wasn't supposed to feel with Damon. Suddenly, I felt like knotting my hands in his hair and pulling him closer. Before I could do anything as stupid as that, I balled my hands into fists.

"Damon," I whispered, with extreme difficulty. I wanted him to keep on kissing me, that's what he was making me feel. But no, I didn't want him to _really_ kiss me. It was a trick. Some vampire voodoo with their prey. "Get off me. That's a warning."

And suddenly, he stilled. His lips were still pressed against my throat and I still felt his sharp teeth against my skin, ready to bite, ready to draw blood. And I felt so good. I wanted him to keep on doing what he was doing but somewhere in the back of my mind, all my instincts were screaming at me to use my power and push him off me. He was playing with me, and I knew that.

Abruptly, Damon shot off me, standing a couple feet away. His eyes were a black as midnight, his fangs were visible and his face looked as if masked. The most prominent feature though, was how his face didn't look like that of Damon. It was a murderer, a killer's face. The veins around his eyes had popped out and he looked at me in a predatory way.

I heard screeching of tires and I breathed in relief as I caught a hint of blue out of the corner of my eye. Elena's car. I sighed with relief.

The next second, he was back to looking like Damon that I knew, a smug smile on his face.

"Next time," he said, taking a step closer, "I wouldn't control myself. I will draw blood."

I was about to reply and I opened my mouth, only he pressed a finger against my lips. "Don't provoke me, witch," he warned me. "I am a killer. And I'm not afraid to kill."

I gulped, looking up at him while he stared me down. His eyes were blue again, but hard as ice.

"And you know what?" He said, bending down to look at me. "You're right. I _am_ evil. I _am_ the monster that you are so convinced of proving me." I looked at him aghast. He _had_ read my thoughts from before. "So keep off me. Because I wouldn't hesitate digging my fangs to draw out your blood. They say a witch's blood is the sweetest and next time, I wouldn't stop myself from experimenting."

Elena was suddenly beside us and looking at us, with her eyes wide open. She pushed Damon aside and was at me, looking at my neck, this way and that.

"Bonnie are you okay? Did he… did he _bite_ you?"

I shook my head, all the while looking at Damon.

"Are you compelled?" She asked me, to which I plainly looked back. She whirled around, looking at Damon now, "Is she compelled?"

I sighed, answering instead of Damon. "Elena, witches cannot be compelled."

Elena looked back at me, worry visible in her eyes. Then, her eyes turned hard again. She looked back at Damon. "Were you going to bite her?"

Damon shrugged, smiling all the while.

"What?" Elena asked, glaring at him. "I asked you to bring her back to the boarding house. And you––"

"You told _him_ to give me a ride?" I asked cutting her off, my eye–brows raised in disbelief.

She looked at me, a bit guilty. "Look, I was late and Damon volunteered… are you okay, Bonnie? What happened here? Why were you guys standing… so close?"

I licked my lips, shutting my eyes closed. I was beginning to have a headache. I knew the whole mall idea was a bad.

"Seriously, what's up?" Elena said, when neither of us replied.

"N–nothing Elena," I answered at last. "Can we go?"

"Are you sure it was nothing?" She tried again. "Damon, what were you going to do? Were you seriously going to bite her?"

Damon looked at Elena, his eyes suddenly soft. _Maybe he did love her._ Suddenly, his eyes turned back on me. I gulped looking at him while he looked back.

"You know how fun it is to tease her?" Damon asked, looking at Elena now. "I was just foolin' around, Elena. But I hope Bonnie got my message clear."

"Crystal," I replied, my anger rising up again.

"Was he Bonnie?" Elena looked back at me. "Was he just joking?"

I nodded.

"You aren't hurt, right? He didn't hurt you?"

"No, Elena," I replied, a bit irritated with her now. "I'm fine." Then, just to get her off my back, I lied, "Damon was just demonstrating something. I'm alright."

Elena sighed, relief evident in her eyes. "It was taking you guys too long so I came to check on you. I didn't think it was such a good idea to send Damon until after he actually drove away."

_Ha!_ I smiled. _You just don't know how right you are, Elena._

Then, she looked at Damon. "Sorry for suspecting you."

"No need," I replied instead. "He is full of whatever it takes to be suspected."

He was fooling Elena and everybody around and nobody understood what he really was. And somehow, I was helping him this time. And I didn't like it.

Damon's eyes were suddenly back on me, looking at me with an intense gaze.

I looked up at Damon and I shouted with as much power as I had. _I want to kill you_.

"Me too, Bonnie," Damon said, his smile suddenly returning as he walked down the front steps of my porch, "Only remember, _you_ are not the monster here."

With that, Damon was back inside his car, finally leaving us alone.

* * *

><p><em>Review<em>_! They keep me going._


	3. Kevin McKinley

_New update! Thanks to all those who have reviewed. Continue to R&R! :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

**Kevin McKinley**

.

(Bonnie)

.

I sat down in the stairs of my porch and breathed deeply. My mind was still reeling from the shock Damon had given me. I was still panicking a bit.

How was it that my shield was down? How was it that Damon came so close to me and I couldn't harm him in the slightest? How was it that I had a difficulty controlling myself when I felt his lips on my throat?

That guy screamed danger and I knew it only too well. The black attire, the smug smile, the gorgeous looks, the black Ferrari – all shouted the facts at me.

And the worst part was that I was vulnerable and weak when he was so close to me. I needed more power on me. I needed power to keep vampires like him at bay. I didn't know what he'd attempt next time and for once, I didn't want to know.

I gulped. There was Emily's way. And I wasn't too keen but…

Quietly, I closed my eyes, while Elena paced the length of my porch, all the while looking at me as I tried to put my shield back on. My concentration broke as Elena sat down beside me.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

Biting my lower lip so as to not let out my anger on her, I said in a controlled voice, "Elena, I need a few minutes to myself. I have my shield down and I have to bring it back up. Will you mind sitting in the living room while I work at it?"

She nodded and we both got up as I took out my keys.

Only, there were no keys.

Cursing when I suddenly realized it, I called to him.

"_My keys, Damon_," I said, angrily in my mind. I heard a chuckle on the other side. Elena looked up at that and I quickly told her that I'd explain it to her later.

In a couple of minutes, his car was back in front of my house and he came out, his handsome self smiling. I snorted while rolling my eyes. Elena quickly got to my side, holding my waist.

"You think I'm handsome?" He asked, smiling.

I sighed. "And stupid. And useless. A killer and–"

"Should I shut you up again?" He asked, giving me that crooked smile.

"Shut up and give me my keys," I said, extending my hand.

Still smiling goofily, he took out the keys from his jacket's pocket and gave it to me, brushing my hand ever so slightly in the process. He smiled at me and I knew he did it on purpose.

Before I could think of some colorful curses, a finger pressed to my lips. Elena gaped at us, while I just looked back at him, my eyes wide. "Shhh," he said, bending down a bit. "Don't make me angry. You knew what happened the last time you got me angry, right?"

Suddenly, I felt goose–bumps all over my body as _he_ pushed the image of him kissing my throat into my mind, smiling triumphantly all the while.

Disgusted, I shoved him away, opened the door and quickly got inside, shutting the door behind Elena, never looking up again. Because I knew if I looked up, I'd see his goofy smile again.

* * *

><p>I felt myself shaking as I drew my power and created the shield around me once again. I still didn't know how my shield came down the last time and why I didn't know about it until Da–he told me about it.<p>

Satisfied I opened my eyes, when I felt something trickled down my nose.

_Blood._

I groaned and got up to clean my face. I splashed some water on my face, quickly drying it off with a hand–towel. I noticed that a drop of blood had fallen on my sleeve and stained it. Before I could think of changing it though, I heard Elena knock my door impatiently.

It was a small stain, hardly noticeable, I countered. Then, I rolled the sleeve a bit and got up, opening the door.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked. "Caroline has already called half a dozen times."

"Yeah," I nodded. "Let's go."

"Oh, and do you mind Jeremy joining us?"

"What?" I asked, my mind reeling. _Why was Jeremy coming? _So much for girls' day out.

"He wanted me to ask you first. I don't know why though. Did you guys have a fight or something?"

"No," I said shaking my head. _We just almost kissed._

"Well, you know Jeremy. He needed some new shirts. And then he can't buy anything for himself. Mom usually did his shopping. Now Mom's… not here so…"

"Yeah, okay," I said quickly, rubbing her arm. "I don't mind it."

How could I anyway when I was trapped like that?

Elena smiled at me and then led the way outside. "Let's go then."

I nodded and followed her out.

The moment we were out though, I felt a weird sensation on my back. I turned around and looked. Nobody was there. Then why did I feel as if somebody was watching us?

"What happened?" Elena asked, looking around as I did.

"Nothing," I said, climbing into her car, so sure that someone was really watching us.

* * *

><p>When we reached the mall, Caroline and Meredith were already there along with Jeremy, Alaric and Damon.<p>

I stopped mid–way.

When Elena realized that I wasn't walking with her, she turned around. "What?" She asked.

"What are _they_ doing here?"

"I don't know," she said, "Let's check out."

We walked over to them in the parking lot where Damon and Alaric nodded at me and Elena in acknowledgement. Everybody else looked at me while I looked at Damon whose eyes lingered on Elena only a while longer than needed. Then, he looked back at me and I got caught looking at him. His eyes narrowed and i looked back at Carolin who was saying something.

"-so late?" Caroline asked, pouting. I missed most of what she was saying but I answered anyway.

"Uh, I lost my keys," I said, glaring shortly at Damon, then looking back at her. Caroline's vampire eyes followed me and returned back to me, all confused.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked Damon.

"Well, I followed the vampire that followed Bonnie the other day."

"You followed him? Did you see the face?" I asked.

"No," Damon said, looking back at me, "I followed his presence."

"Really?" I asked. Because I was so sure somebody was following us too. Who was _he_ then?

Damon merely rolled his eyes. "Why would I lie?"

That was true. But then, who was following me?

Or worse, were there two vampires now?

I bit my lower lip, thinking about the last part. Were they only two? Or were there more vampires than that in town now?

And the graver fact was that both the presences were incredibly strong – the one after me today and the one who followed me the other day.

"Bonnie?" Caroline asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I said not exactly facing her.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded. "Absolutely okay," I smiled, looking around.

My eyes stopped on Jeremy for a second as he smiled weakly at me.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Caroline said, interrupting me. I looked at her as she started leading the way, followed by Elena and Jeremy. Meredith came and smiled at me, taking my hand and asking if I was fine over again.

I nodded and followed the others. Damon and Alaric walked close behind us.

* * *

><p>"Would you guys be okay for a while if I went to the guys' section?"<p>

I nodded and so did Meredith and Caroline. I was keeping a definite distance from everyone but Meredith because I still didn't feel as comfortable. Damon and Alaric were somewhere outside, keeping an eye on things while Jeremy stood near the clothes rack, looking at us.

The rest of us girls started looking for a dress to wear for the night's party, going into the different parts of the huge store. Jeremy, unfortunately, chose to follow me.

"How are you?" He asked.

I don't know why everybody keeps asking me that. "I'm fine, really."

"I just asked since we are meeting after so long."

I mentally smacked myself, smiling at him. "Oh, yeah. I guess I'm getting too defensive on everybody for no reason. I'm sorry."

"No, its okay." He smiled at me. "Are you fine with all the witchy stuff now?"

I shrugged. "I guess."

"And everything's okay?" He asked. "I mean, what with those nose–bleeds and–"

"Yeah," I nodded, interrupting him. "Everything's under control."

He nodded. "So you're going to the party tonight?" He asked looking at some of the hanging dresses. One of them actually looked pretty. I went over to them, looking at it.

"Actually, yes," I said. "It's been a long time since Grams… and I think it'll be good for me if I go out a bit."

He nodded. "And… you'll be going alone?" He asked.

I sighed. "No, with everybody else. Meredith, Caroline, Elena."

"Bonnie, Elena is with Stefan, Caroline with Matt and Meredith with Tyler. If you know what I mean."

I turned around to face him. "Stefan is not exactly here," I pointed out. Then I sighed. "Look Jeremy, I told you before. This is not going to work. You're my sister's brother. I can't date you."

"But you kissed me."

"_Almost_ kissed you," I corrected him. "And it was a mistake."

"Really? Because I could swear you were interested in kissing me, until you suddenly realized I'm Elena's brother!"

"I told you," I said. "It was a mistake."

"Okay," he nodded. "Then I'll probably take somebody else."

I nodded. "I think that would be for the best."

"You think?" He asked again, holding my hand suddenly.

"Yeah," I said, sliding his hand off me. "It would be for the best."

Suddenly, I spotted a very pretty white dress, as he turned around, leaving me alone.

I took the dress out and looked at it. It was pure white and didn't have any sleeves. It would probably come down to my knees or probably a bit lower. The v–neck dipped low, it was backless and I just loved it.

I ran to Meredith who was the nearest to me.

"Meredith," I said, "What do you think about this?"

"It's lovely. Did you try it?"

"No, I was going to."

"Go on, then," she said, following me to the changing room.

I quickly wore the dress and came out, did a twirl for Meredith, who laughed and said it was _just_ right for me.

I smiled, going back into the changing room and took it off. Then, I took it to the counter to get it packed and pay for it. The lady there thanked me for shopping there as I took back my credit card.

I smiled at her and took the bag, going into the section for accessories to look for something to go with my dress.

I found a beautiful silver necklace with a heart shaped pendent. It had an intricate design and small stones that shone in light. Plus, it had matching earrings. I bought them and was just about to go back to the dress section to meet Meredith when somebody called me from behind me.

I turned around, surprised when I found Kevin, a guy whom I had dated back as a sophomore and who left town breaking things off with me.

"Hi Bonnie," he said, smiling.

The fact that Kevin looked handsome than before was just too hard to bear. "Hey Kevin. You're back in town?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "Came back yesterday. And look, I found the person I most wanted to see."

"Really?" I asked, smiling up at him.

"Definitely," he replied. We looked at each other for a moment before he suddenly broke the silence. "So… are you dating someone?"

I shook my head. "Actually, no."

He gave me a smile which made me smile too. "Then we should meet up sometime."

I nodded. And then, suddenly, I realized. "Hey, you remember Tyler?"

He nodded. "Lockwood? I do."

"He's throwing a party tonight? Would you mind… uh… "

"I'll join you," he smiled, completing my sentence. "I'll pick you from your house?"

"You remember where it is?" I asked. It was years and he still remembered it?

He nodded. "I remember everything about you," he said, bending down a bit to my level. Suddenly, I realized how close he was and how I didn't really mind him being so close. His hand slid on my waist and his lips were about to touch mine when I suddenly heard someone clearing their throat.

I jerked away from Kevin, looking at Damon, who was eyeing Kevin with a not so suppressed frown.

"Uh, Damon," I said, glaring at him. What exactly was he doing?

"Salvatore," Damon extended his hand to Kevin, "Damon Salvatore."

I couldn't help but think of 'Bond, James Bond'.

"Kevin McKinley," Kevin replied, gripping his hand. They both shook their hand and suddenly let go.

Damon turned to me. "Elena is looking for you," he said, glaring at me.

What? Why was he glaring at me?

I nodded, said goodbye to Kevin and told him that I'd meet him later in the evening.

Kevin left me with Damon as he walked away, in the direction if the food court. As soon as he was out of earshot, I heard Damon grab my hand and make me look at him.

"Don't you realize what you are doing?"

"What?" I asked, looking at him. What was he talking about?

"He's the one who was following you the other day!"

"You're insane," I informed him, turning away from him. "Where's Elena? Or," I turned to face him, "You lied?"

"Of course I did! That guy is a vampire!"

"And you, Damon, are out of your mind."

"You didn't feel it?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"Why didn't you feel it?" He asked. "And you were going to kiss him!"

"Damon I think you are mistaken. I know that guy. We dated for a year! We were really serious about our relationship but then, he had to leave the town because of his parents. Now he's back––"

"As a vampire. It's obvious why he's chasing you down. You are a witch. He obviously wants something done. Why else would he––"

I looked at him, offended. "Oh. So you mean that it's only my magic that draws guys to me?"

"I didn't mean that," he said, folding his arms across his chest. "I just meant that––"

"Look, Damon," I glared at him. "I've been dating since I was twelve and didn't even have my magic with me. Just because I heavn't been involved in the dating scene lately doesn't mean––"

"I told you!" He interrupted me. "That's not what I meant. You are attractive, for Pete's sake! It's just that––"

He groaned when he suddenly realized what he had said, while I smiled triumphantly.

He glared at me as he continued. "It's just that he's too fast. And I can bet he's the guy who was chasing you down. 'Are you dating someone'," Damon said, imitating Kevin in a high–pitched voice that wasn't in the least bit close to Kevin's. "And what about 'I remember everything about you'. That was just ridiculous! And you were going to kiss him!"

"What is your problem?" I asked him. "Just leave me alone!"

With that, I quickly walked over to the guys' section to tell Elena to take Damon off my back.

"Bonnie, I'm telling you–"

"Damon," said, whirring around. "Tell me one thing that he has done that you haven't."

Damon stopped, looking at me, suddenly at loss for words.

"So what if he's fast? I've already dated him for a year! You've probably fed all those lines to every girl you've ever met," I said, stabbing a finger in his chest, "And you know what? I'm sorry I called you. I'll never call for your help again."

Suddenly, Damon caught my hand, looking down at my wrist. He took hold of my sleeve and looked up at me. "Is that blood?" He asked, his voice very serious.

"What, no!" I snatched my hand back and turned to go.

"Bonnie, that most definitely is blood. I can tell."

"Paper cut," I said, suddenly remembering the words by Bella from Twilight for no reason at all, while cursing myself for not changing my shirt. With vampires, there was no telling and I should have known. "That's it. It was a paper cut. I wiped my finger off my sleeve. That's it. Do I have to tell you everything now, Daddy?"

"Okay," he said, smiling smugly. "Show me the damned cut."

"It healed," I lied further.

"Show me anyway," he gave me a smug so-who's-the-winner-now? smile.

I looked at him, defeated. "Will you quit it?" I glared at him. "Leave me alone!"

"Okay," he nodded. "I see that you are not going to tell me any way."

I turned around to leave.

"But one thing remains. I don't know why you don't see it," Damon said behind my back, "Is there something wrong with your powers? Because I swear he's the same guy."

"Damon," I turned around to face him once more. "Shut up."

With that, I walked faster now to join Meredith and tell her a mouthful about Stefan's half–wit immature brother.

* * *

><p><em>Review and tell me about it. (:<em>


	4. Confessions

_New update! I promise I'll make the next chapter extra long! Review! :D (Too many exclamation marks...) _

_Also, I'm thinking about changing the rating to 'M'. Would it affect you guys? There is fluff ahead, but not much details, I admit. I leave a lot to my readers' imaginations... :P_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

**Confessions**

.

(Bonnie)

.

When I reached home, the first thing that I noticed was that Dad was still around.

"Dad, can I come in?" I asked, knocking on his door.

"Come in, Bon," he replied from inside.

I opened the door and looked at him while he put his clothes in a suitcase.

"Dad, didn't you have a flight today in…" I checked my watch, "An hour?"

I plopped down on his bed as he answered.

"Yes, but the whole tour got rescheduled. I have to leave tomorrow in the evening now."

"Are you ready?" I asked, looking around at the mess his room was. "Do you want me to help?"

"No, Bon," he said, "I'm mostly done."

"Sure you are," I said, looking around at the mess. "Do you want me to clean up something?"

"Okay, yes, maybe. Could you clean up my desk in my study? File them up according the number mentioned on them."

I nodded, going over to his desk in his study and shuffling all the papers together and filing them out. Once I was done, only minutes later, I came up to him to ask if there was anything else he needed done.

"No Bon," he replied. "Most of the things are done. I'll just pile these clothes in. Bonnie," he turned to face me at this, "There is something I wanted to ask you."

I nodded. "Go on."

"I was wondering if… you would mind if I brought a friend over for dinner tonight."

"Like… a lady friend?" I deadpanned. Dad had never talked to me about him dating before and I wasn't sure how was I supposed to answer this.

He nodded. "Yeah," he said, sheepishly.

I looked up at him wondering how to react to this piece of information. "Is she anyone important?"

"You could say that."

"Sure, Dad," I said in spite of any qualms that I had. He had done so much for me and I couldn't deny him a normal life. "But I'm afraid that I have a party to attend. At Tyler's house."

"Oh," he said, as if disappointed. "You see, this lady friend, her name is Stella, she'll be leaving with me tomorrow. I wanted you to meet her before that."

"What about tomorrow's dinner? I'll prepare it and Stella can come over."

"And you are sure about this?"

I nodded with as much enthusiasm that I could muster. "Yep."

"Is it really important to go on this party?"

"Yeah, Dad. Everyone is going."

He nodded. "Clear your schedule for tomorrow evening then. And I'm taking your word for it. You are making the dinner."

"Sure Dad."

"Oh, and Bonnie?"

"Yeah?"

"You sure about staying alone, right? Because… I was thinking about something. Actually I've decide something."

"What?"

"I've hired a maid."

"You what?" I asked, shocked.

"Well, Meredith's Mom pointed out that you wouldn't be able to make your own food all the time, or clean he house and she first suggested it yesterday. And then, I talked to your Great Aunt Selma and she found me somebody who goes by the name Lorraine. Only, the problem is that she'll come only a week later."

I listened to him all the while, my mouth slightly open.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" I asked, frowning.

"Look, Bon, it was just an idea and your Great Aunt got us into it before I could back out. She said Lorraine is real good with kids."

"I am not a kid, Dad!" What about those stupid candle stubs now?

"But you are my kid, Bon," he said, hugging me. "I've asked Meredith's and Caroline's Mom to keep an eye on you. Also, the neighbors were practically too willing to help you out is there's a problem."

I groaned.

"Come on Bonnie," he said, leaving me, but holding on to my shoulders. "You know I'm doing this because I care for my little girl, right?"

I nodded.

He smiled. "Good girl. Now, I think you should go and do some homework before you head over for that party."

I nodded, leaving his room, thinking bout how I was going to hid my powers from a woman who would move in my house twenty–four–seven.

I worked on my assignments and homework for barely an hour before the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" I told my father, loudly. Then, I ran to the door.

"Caroline," I said, looking at the vampire standing in front of me.

"Hi Bonnie," she said, smiling nervously. "Care to invite me in?"

"Come in," I said, opening the door wider and only just realizing that this was the first time I was inviting her in as a vampire. She was followed by Meredith and Elena.

"Who's it, Bonnie?" I heard Dad's voice.

"My friends," I answered. "Meredith, Elena and Caroline."

He came out then. "Hi, girls," he said cheerfully. "I'm seeing you after a long time."

"Good evening, Mr. McCullough," They all said one by one.

"Good to see you," Caroline added.

They all nodded as I rounded. "I'm taking them up," I announced, taking them upstairs after Dad nodded and went back to his work.

"So?" Caroline asked, her usual–self and sat down on my bed. "Are you guys excited for tonight's party? We didn't have much fun after everybody showed up today at the mall. I think we should stick to the girl's night out for today's party!"

I sat down next to her. "Guys? I think we need to talk first."

"Thank God," Meredith said, plopping down on the loveseat as Elena sat down next to her.

"Okay, we can start one by one and confess everything," Elena suggested and we agreed.

Meredith started. "Well, I haven't got much to say except you guys need to patch up. I'm really tired with your behavior and with what's going on, we need to be strong enough to handle it. These fights… these are not working for me."

"I agree," Elena started. "Bonnie, I know you don't like vampires, no offence Caroline," ––Caroline smiled–– "But I love Stefan. I know Damon can be rough and he's not exactly helpful but he does have a heart. I know somewhere down inside, he's sorry for you Grams' loss. He doesn't wear his heart on his sleeve and he's ruthless, but when all is said and done, he's still on our side. And I bet if he wasn't, we wouldn't really have been alive. Or at least, all four of us wouldn't have been sitting here."

I nodded and tried to understand what she was saying. The problem? She was wrong about Damon having a heart.

"Whatever we are," Caroline continued, "We are all in this together. I don't like being what I am. My Mom hates vampires and when she got to know about it… I couldn't… But it is what it is. And I have to live with it. And I know I did some bad things. I killed Carter. And I confess I… I bit Matt," ––I looked at her sharply, Elena gasped and Meredith narrowed her eyes–– "But I know it wasn't right. And I left Matt because of it. But then, I couldn't really do it. And I swore to myself that I wouldn't hurt him and I am trying. Bonnie, I'm really trying. But I need you guys to help me. Because I can't do this alone."

I hugged the teary–eyed Caroline in spite of everything and Elena and Meredith followed. We all smiled when we left and everybody looked up at me expectantly. So, all I could do was speak.

"After Grams, I lost everything. If I could, I'd bring her back by any means possible. But what happened can't be reversed. All I could think was… how everything could have been normal if the vampires hadn't come to town. Somehow, I couldn't think straight and I thought Damon was responsible for everything. And I still hold him responsible. I have to save the town, I have to save the people. I cannot let any harm come to them."

I looked down at my hands in my lap. "It's my legacy. And with vampires around, I didn't know how I'd accomplish all this. I'm sorry Caroline. I know it's been hard on you. But it's been hard on me too. I have to see beyond all these ties and see what's best for the security of the people. Because all of us have a goal, Stefan and Elena want to be together, Caroline, you want to be able to survive all this with Matt without a zit on your skin, Meredith wants to keep us together and safe, Damon wants to wreck the town and I… I have to be the one to save it."

"Oh, Bon," Elena said, hugging me and once more we were group–hugging. We left each other smiling.

"I'm sorry guys for being such a jerk," I muttered.

"I'm sorry for missing out on all of you because of my boyfriend. Because vampire or not, sisters before guys right?" Elena said. It was so typically the girl–version of 'bros before hoes' that I had to chuckle.

"And I'm sorry for not doing all this earlier. I could have tried," Meredith put in.

We all looked at Caroline expectantly who shrugged. "And I'm sorry for… for I'm sorry for nothing except ending up a vampire," Caroline said and we all laughed and hugged again.

"I like that we are all together," I said, smiling. "I missed us. But we hug too much. That's not normal."

"We're making up for the lost time," Meredith pointed out.

"Totally girl," Caroline said, getting up. "Now that we are all back to be being friends, can we also bold and beautiful? After all, we have a party to take by storm!"

I smiled. "Yes, we do."

Then, remembering Kevin, I added, "And guys?" They all turned to look at me. "I met Kevin today."

"Kevin? Your Kevin?" Caroline asked. "The guy whom you dated? The one who was two years older than you?"

I smiled. "Yeah, him."

"What's he doing in town?"

"He just came back. I met him today. And we're going to Tyler's party together. So… it may not be much of a girls' night out."

"Do you still like him Bon?" Elena asked as I stood up.

I smiled. "Maybe, I do. I mean, we didn't exactly break off things properly."

"Yeah. But it was a long time back," Caroline said. "How does he look now?"

"He's hot, I admit."

"More so than the last time?"

"You bet," I smiled.

"And what did he say?" Meredith asked.

"Uh… He said some very cheesy things. But you know how I am a sucker for them. We almost kissed."

"You what?" Caroline squealed.

"Almost!" I said, raising my hand in surrender as I brought my purchase from the mall out on the bed. "We got interrupted. By Damon. I swear that guy has something against me."

"By Damon?" Meredith raised an eye–brow.

"Yeah. He said Kevin was the same guy who chased me down the other day."

"What?" Elena asked, standing up. "What else?"

"I don't know… I mean, I think he's lying. Or playing some stupid game with me. I mean, I didn't feel anything as such. Kevin was clean."

"Really?" Meredith asked. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I double checked. Then Damon made up stories about how my… he implied that something might be wrong with my powers." My brows furrowed at that. "Which can't be true, right?"

"I guess," Elena said. "Maybe I'll talk to Stefan about it."

"What if he lied the whole time, Elena?" I suddenly realized. "What if he lied about following something to the mall?"

"I don't know Bon," Elena said. "Why would Damon lie about anything as such?"

"I don't know," I replied while Meredith kept real quiet.

"I think we should all forget this for the night," Caroline said. "And enjoy this for once."

Everybody nodded in agreement.

"Especially Bonnie," Elena put in, "Who has special date tonight."

"Guys, it's not exactly a date," I countered, smiling.

"Sure its not," Caroline snorted, smiling smugly.

And suddenly, I was wrenched up from my place and ordered to dress up. I smiled and did as I was told, but not before I noticed a jet–black crow on the tree outside my window. I was sure I had seen the same crow somewhere.

But surely I was hallucinating. Because when I looked back, the thing wasn't there.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Review for a quick update! (:_

_._

_Thanks to **David Fishwick, lynsay, cizzi-B, Alexis, anwaya, allonyourmind , Eddieizzie, David Fishwick, Vie, Madelines, Sassygirl82, Rifaa16**. You guys rock!_

_._


	5. Decision

_Sorry for the late chapter, I was kinda busy. Anyway, here's the update for you. Hope you enjoy reading it._

_Fact: This chapter is equal to 19 word pages in the font I used for it. :)_

_See how much I work for you? Work for me a bit and leave me a review. Thanks to all those who did review fav'd or put this story on their alert list._

_And the real action begins now. :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

**Decision**

.

(Bonnie)

.

.

I was in the car back home with Kevin, smiling slightly. The party was a success if it could be called so. I had enjoyed with Kevin and I bet he felt the same although I had changed in many ways since we last dated. But I hate to admit, he was the same as ever.

I wasn't the Bonnie who hid behind Elena, Meredith and Caroline now. Kevin had a hard time back then, making me realize that he liked me for me and not because I was friends with them. Sure I talked and ate with the popular, but somehow… I never really felt like them.

All the guys that ever came our way, school or otherwise, were claimed by Elena or Caroline way before I could even think about speaking. Meredith was the calm one. Calm but extremely beautiful. And there were always enough guys for her too, although she dated only the rare ones. Because only after knowing them for a couple of days, she'd reject them for a fault that we wouldn't have encountered in a month. But in spite of that… she was never shy around boys.

I, on the other hand was a different case altogether. Most of the guys talked to me because of Elena, Caroline or Meredith. And soon, they'd shift to them. Any guy who came my way would be claimed by either Caroline or Elena. If any guy ever looked at me in any non–platonic way, he had to face them all. Because somewhere along the way, all three of them had decided that I was a kid, a sister that needed to be looked after. After a series of long questions, he'd be deemed 'not worthy', 'suspicious' or a 'hell–no' case. Only Kevin had ever crossed all those three and deemed himself worthy.

And after dating him for a whole year in the eighth grade, while he was in the ninth grade, a year senior to me, I knew he was the guy I wanted. I'd never look for anything beyond him and I now, I know for a fact that he was the same Kevin, he was all those years ago.

But then, he had to go. His father got a transfer and he shifted back to New York, mid–year, leaving me heart–broken. We tried the long distance thing for a while, but it didn't work. In the end, we both decided to cool off for a while.

I went on many blind–dates after that, arranged by Caroline or Elena. I was introduced to new guys by Meredith. But I never really was the dating–type after that. If any guy ever asked me, I'd go on a couple of dates with him at most and then, I'd tell him that I didn't want to date him, politely.

I looked at Kevin. He had smiled when he had seen me in that red outfit. Yes, I couldn't wear the white–backless. I bought it and shoved it deep inside my wardrobe to wear sometime later as I had done with a dozen other dresses. I didn't know, I was wearing it and everything, but then, I changed it at the last minute. I just couldn't handle it.

We had danced together, drunk the spiked punch and drained a couple beer bottles, all while talking. I had really enjoyed telling him about the different things that had happened since he had left. Suddenly, I noticed that today, I had talked a lot. A lot more than I had in the past couple of months. And that Kevin had practically told me nothing about himself. Well, I smiled, we'll have to correct that.

He stopped the car in front of my house. It was very classy, a black shining BMW, accessorized very well. He was out of his seat and outside my door in a breath, holding it open for me.

We walked to my porch and I turned to face him to find him standing really close to me. He suddenly, caught my hand and bent towards me. I leaned towards him, standing on my tip–toes, holding his shoulders.

That's when it happened. Kevin's lip touched mine and then, we were kissing –– no, he was kissing me while I stood still as a vision clouded my sight.

_Kevin was bent over a blonde woman, who's face I couldn't see. The only part of her that I could see was her neck and hair, long and golden, smeared with a lot of red something._

_Blood, a voice deep inside told me._

_As I watched, Kevin looked straight at me in the vision. I gasped when I saw his mouth covered with blood, his fangs descended. The veins around his face had popped out and his eyes were black, just like I saw Damon this morning._

I pushed Kevin away and looked at him, my eyes wide. I was slightly drunk and my vision blurred for a second before returning to normal.

"What happened?" He asked, suddenly backing a bit.

"You're a vampire," I whispered before I could stop myself.

He looked at me with a frown on his face. "So you really are a witch," he stated.

I looked back at him, taking a step back.

"You knew?" I asked, disbelief plain in my voice.

"Yes," he admitted. "I knew."

I looked at him for a whole minute and I knew that the hurt I felt was evident on my face.

"I should go," I said finally, turning around.

"No!" he exclaimed, suddenly in front of me, holding my hand. With a pang of sadness, I looked up at him. Vampire speed. He was most definitely a vampire.

I looked up at him with a frown, trying to take my hand off his, but he wouldn't let go.

"Kevin, let me go," I said, trying to pry his hand off mine.

"Look, we need to talk," he said, in a desperate voice.

"You're a vampire, Kevin. And you knew I was a witch. Why didn't you tell me before?"

He merely looked on, not answering.

"Why did you hide it?" I asked. The thing was, last time it happened between us, there were no secrets. This time, everything seemed different.

"You never used to hide anything from me," I whispered, looking down at my hands.

He clutched my shoulders and with a hand, forced my chin up to look at him.

"Bonnie, I never wanted to."

"But you lied," I said, looking into his sea green eyes.

"I never lied," he corrected me. "I just never told you."

"It's all just the same to me. How could you hide something so… important from me?"

"Look, you're just over–reacting. You need––"

"I'm over–reacting?" I all but growled. "I'm over–reacting? Kevin, you've changed. And not just in the one very obvious way. I'm not doing this with you."

I turned to leave when he stopped me, a hand holding mine. "Look, listen to me, okay? I'm sorry. Please, just give me a chance to explain."

In stead of saying anything to him, I asked him something that I really wanted to know. "Were you really following me the other day?"

He looked away from me. "I just wanted to talk to you."

But then why did I felt like the person following me intended harm?

"Then why did you run away as soon as Damon was near?"

He didn't answer, merely looked back at me. I shut my eyes, realizing the truth now. "Damon was right," I whispered in a small voice.

"What?"

"Nothing," I replied, looking up at him. "Look, I need to go."

"Bonnie, please listen to me," he said, stepping right in front of me. "I really like you, okay? I came back for you and––"

"Kevin, I'm really tired tonight. I cannot have this. I have to go."

"But–"

"She told you to let go," I suddenly heard Damon say, who was standing right beside me.

"Look–"

"You look, hothead," Damon said, stepping between us and getting his hands off mine with a jerk. "You leave when a lady asks you to."

A lady? Really?

I looked at Damon. He definitely did look serious.

Kevin laughed. "Salvatore," he whispered. Then he looked up. "I was told that you'd want the rights over the town's witch."

"You are right. _This_ witch is mine. Go look for another one in the neighboring town."

Mine? Whoa, Damon. Huge mistake there.

Then, Damon stepped forward towards. "Who told you about me, anyway?" Damon muttered.

Kevin looked at me, then back at Damon.

"Acquaintances," he answered, matching his eyes. "Bonnie and I are close friends. We know each other from childhood. Hell, we even dated a whole year! And who are you to barge between us like that? Oh, and she definitely isn't your witch. Who gave you the rights over her?"

"I'm her friend," he said, moving me behind him with a slight push. "And if a vampire wants to hurt her in any way, he'll have to deal with me first. Ex–boyfriend or not."

Damon was my… friend? That was plain delusional.

"Who said I was hurting her?" Kevin asked, getting angrier by the second. "I just meant to talk to her."

I moved a bit to get a better view of Kevin. Even when angry, the guy looked hot.

_Shit, Bonnie, he's a vamp. Your enemy. Stop fraternizing with your enemy!_

Okay, maybe he didn't look as much of an enemy. God, I dated him for a year! How did he end up as a vampire?

I was mourning the loss of a friend when Damon said in a sarcastic voice, "Really? Then, I guess you could talk to her in front of me."

"You know what? We can talk later. Bonnie," he said, looking at me, "We definitely need to talk."

I merely looked back trying to figure out what to say, when Kevin suddenly materialized in front of me, kissed me on my cheek and was off to his car.

"See you soon, Bon," he called back and stepped into his car, while I looked back at him, amazed by his audacity.

I was watching his car disappear in the night when I suddenly heard Damon beside me.

"You are not talking to him."

"What?" I asked, looking up at Damon who was glaring at the car vanishing into the night.

I wouldn't have talked to him anyway. But the way Damon was speaking, like he had an authority over me… no way could he treat me like that.

He looked back at me. "That guy is danger. I'm telling you."

"I deal with danger everyday," I pointed out, looking up at him. He glared back at me.

"Look, he's not… "

He paused, hesitating. When did Damon ever hesitate?

"What?" I asked when he didn't speak.

"He's very bold for your taste," he said, crossing his arms across his chest and looking down at me.

"And you know my taste?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Yeah," he smiled. "Cheesy line–throwers, flower–gifting, smooth–talking and great kissing. Did I miss anything?"

"Yeah. You missed non–jerks," I said, before turning and walking to my front door.

In spite of his anger and my glare, he suddenly laughed. "At least, curse properly! For a second, I was going to sigh with relief thinking you are normal. I thought you were going to say 'non–assholes'".

"You realize that I was referring that you?" I asked, my face still eyeing my door. I smiled victoriously when he suddenly stopped laughing.

"And I'm definitely not your witch. Or your friend. So I hope you don't spread the rumors next time. I work with you on my own terms. I'll not be treated like that."

"Look, when you work with me, or Stefan, you are _our_ witch. Get it? It just means that nobody takes rights over you. Okay, wait," he said. A corner of his mouth turned up. "What did you think when I said 'my witch'?"

My face heated up and I felt my ears getting hot. "N–nothing."

I turned around to go. I didn't want anymore of Damon now.

Or ever, if I think about it.

"Oh, no. You thought differently, didn't you?"

"No, I didn't," I said, defensively, crossing my own arms over my chest.

"Oh yes," he said smugly, stepping closer to me. "You tought I was taking claims over you as a…"

"I didn't," I said in a determined voice.

"Yes you did," he said, taking a step closer that he was standing right In front of me, my crossed arms touching his black shirt. "You thought I would have _you_?"

I looked back at him, hurt at the meaning plain in his voice.

He was smiling, his hands crossed over his chest.

"In your dreams, Señorita. I don't even touch the likes of you."

I looked at him, my eyes wide. I gritted my teeth and with all that was left in me, I made his feel pain.

Damon bent over as I gave him the aneurysm, clutching his head. I heard his groans as the pain intensified and I focused on his even more. And then, before I could do serious harm, I let go, stepping back.

"Don't mess with me, Damon," I muttered, but I knew that he heard it perfectly well. "You think I like having you around? You're forcing yourself on me. If it wasn't for Stefan and his delusional belief in your redemption, I would have let you die that night at Founder's Day. I let you live because you mean something to the people I love. I don't know where you got that idea from. Because seriously, as I said yesterday, I hate you. I hate you and I will hurt you if you intend harm to me in any way. To me or to anyone I care about."

Damon got up, glaring at me all the while. I tuned around to open the door to my house. My hand was on the door–knob when I gasped again.

_Tables upturned, paintings torn, carpet torn, furniture ripped, blood… everywhere. And a note. In my bedroom. Written with blood. Dad's blood._

I backed, my eyes wide and struck something hard. I turned around and came face–to–face with Damon.

He was still glaring at me. "What?" He asked, irritated.

But maybe he noticed that I was panting and that my mouth was hanging open slightly, a frown on my face because the next second, he steadied me with a hand on my upper arm. "What is it?" He asked, concern on his face.

I was breathing heavily. It was a gruesome site and after seeing it, I didn't want to step inside my house.

"Open the door," I murmured. But I knew he heard because the hand on my arm tightened.

"What happened?"

"Open the door," I repeated. "Don't enter but open it."

He nodded, and pulled me to the door. Then, he turned the door–knob and pushed the door open.

My heart almost stopped. Because what I had seen was true. My house was smashed.

* * *

><p>"Will you invite me inside?" Damon asked from the threshold.<p>

"No," I snapped as I stepped in taking it all in. I gulped as I trailed a hand on the couch which was stashed.

And then, suddenly, I ran upstairs to my bedroom.

_Please, don't let it be true. Please. Dad, please be safe._

I let out a small scream when I saw it. Tears dripped down my eyes. I went to my mirror and looked at the letters written on it.

_Follow orders if you want the human alive. And don't dare tell the Salvatores. Or I'll leave his body on your porch to mourn. –K._

I heard Damon calling my name from down below. I quickly wiped my face and looked around. Nothing else was displaced from its place.

I came down the stairs and saw him standing in the door frame, his arms folded across his chest, a frown on his face.

"Call me in, Bonnie," he muttered. "This is serious."

"It isn't. It was nothing. Go back."

"Seriously?" He asked, standing straight. "This is not the time to fight. I know we are not on good terms but… Somebody was in here. And––"

I looked up and saw him staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Were you crying?"

"Me? No!" I said, walking to the door. "Damon, leave me alone."

"Will you step outside at least? Can we talk? Like Adults?"

"Well, you shouldn't talk to the likes of me," I said, angrily.

"Bonnie," Damon said in a warning tone. "Just call me in. This is something serious. Its way bigger than us."

"I don't feel too well, Damon. Come and bug me tomorrow. Its late."

"Bonnie," He said in a deep, growling voice that made hair raise on the back of my neck. "Step outside."

I gulped and did as he said, biting my lower lip, my eyes down on the floor. I didn't know how long I'd be able to hold my tears and I wanted him out of my sight before I broke down. They had my Dad. The only person I had left in my family.

What did he ever do to them? He wasn't even aware of the existence of vampires and witches!

"Bonnie?" Damon said, but I didn't notice until he shook me.

I looked up, my eyes wide.

"What happened here?" He asked, his gaze intense.

I gulped again. I saw the letters written in front of me again––

_And don't dare tell the Salvatores._

"Nothing," I said, "I have it under control."

"You do?" He asked, raising an eyebrow, disbelief evident in his voice.

I nodded. "Don't trouble Stefan or Elena with this. I can handle this."

"You can?" He asked in the same tone.

I didn't know for sure. I looked up at him and found him looking at me with doubt.

"Really, Damon. You don't have to pretend you care. Go on. Find a girl, drain her, sleep with her, do whatever it is that you do at this time of the night. Just don't bug me."

He frowned. "Bonnie, tell me the truth. Or I can get Elena to get it out of you."

"I am telling you that I have it under control!" I shouted. I swear my neighbors would have heard.

"Just spit it out Bonnie," he said, in a frustrated manner. "Why are you so stubborn? You irritate the hell outta me!"

"You might as well go back home, Damon," I said, and I almost sniffed in the end.

Damon left me and flew towards my door, anger all over his face.

"Dammit!" He suddenly cursed, punching the door of my house, so that there was a hole in the wood.

"Why did you do that?" I exclaimed, looking at him horrified. "How will I explain that to my Dad. He––"

I suddenly stopped, my throat tight. I felt the tears falling before I could stop them this time.

Shit, I was crying in front of Damon. On my front porch. For all the neighbors to see.

"Bonnie," Damon said, suddenly in front of me.

"Go," I whispered. "Please leave me alone."

He took my hand awkwardly and I wrenched it out if his hand. He stood there in front of me, hands on his sides as he looked at me.

"Please go," I said, my vision blurry with tears as I tried to wipe them off.

"I can call Elena. If you don't want to tell me, it's okay. You can tell _her_ what happened. We'll get to the bottom of this. I swear, Bonnie. Don't cry, please."

My tears finally controlled and I shook my head. "Don't tell anyone."

"What? Why? Bonnie, this is really serious. Some vampire got into your house smashed stuff around. And… where's your Dad?"

Fresh tears started falling at the mention of his name and I turned around. I didn't want Damon to see me like this. I didn't want to see him how weak I was.

"Bonnie," he whispered, suddenly in front of me, hugging me tight. I fidgeted, trying to fight him off, but he only pulled me closer. After a second, I stopped, simply holding onto him.

I had lost my last family member.

I cried for a few minutes as Damon rubbed my back, trying to comfort me. I knew it was awkward for him but I just couldn't seem to stop.

"Shhh, it's going to be okay," he said, still rubbing my back. "Please Bonnie, stop crying."

And slowly I did. And then, finally, when I shoved his away slightly, he let go of me.

"Are you okay now?" He asked, wiping the left–over tears off my face.

I nodded. "You should go now."

"No," he insisted. "Invite me in. I need to inspect the place."

I looked around, looking everywhere. For the time being, I didn't feel the presence of anything or anyone suspicious. Finally, I nodded.

I knew I was all wrong. Grams would have scolded me if she would have found out. She never invited him in while she was alive.

"Come in," I said, in a throaty voice.

He smiled once and came in, looking around the place as I shut the door behind him. He looked back at me and at the shut the door, then raised an eyebrow.

I smiled awkwardly. "Don't worry. I'm not going to ravish you."

He smiled slightly. "I'm not worrying," he replied, going over everything. "Let's go to your bedroom."

"I was only joking," I said, leading the way.

"I asked because I know you went there. And I heard your shriek."

"There's a note." I sighed. "On my bedroom mirror. In blood."

When we reached the bedroom, he inspected it, looking at the mirror.

"K?" He asked, turning around.

"Katherine is in the tomb," I whispered.

"She's not the only one with those initial in the whole wide world. It may be… Klaus."

I nodded. "I was thinking the same thing. But not wishing to assume the worse."

"This is why you weren't telling me before?" He asked, jerking a thumb to the mirror.

"Mostly," I replied leading the way back to the living room.

"And what else?" He asked from behind me.

"That you are a jerk?" I replied, dropping down on the torn couch.

"I'm sorry," I suddenly heard beside me as I found Damon lying beside me.

"Who are you and what did you do to Damon Salvatore?" I asked seriously, shocked to hear that word on his lips.

He looked at me, smiling slightly.

"What for?" I asked.

"For saying that… thing outside."

"What thing?" I wanted to see how long I could keep this going.

He rolled his eyes.

"If it is any consolation," he said, looking at me. "I've banged many witches. Maybe even your distant cousins. Since all of you seem to be related."

"Ew," I said, looking at the carpet under my feet. "I so did not want to hear that."

We were silent for whole minutes and it wasn't an uncomfortable silence.

"We'll get your father back, Bonnie," Damon suddenly said.

I nodded. "Don't tell Stefan yet."

"Why?" He asked, looking at me.

"I'm going to handle it my way. The Salvatores won't meddle."

"Have you lost your mind?"

I looked back at him. "Damon, he's the only family I have left. And I'm not going to lose him. At any cost."

"But Bonnie, this is completely insane!" He said, bending closer. "You could get… hurt. And that's not going to save your father!"

"But you meddling in my business," I said, looking at him and realizing that he was really close to me. Just like in the morning. "Is definitely going to get him killed."

I realized what I had said, and looked down at my hand. How could I say that? Dad would be fine. He had to be.

I felt a cold hand on my cheek and looked up to see Damon even closer as if he had shifted a bit towards me.

"He'll be fine. Let us help."

I shook my head, suddenly standing up. Touching would be normal for him, it wasn't for me. Just the feel of his hand on my face made me feel nervous and…

No. It wasn't like that. It was just a stupid crush and it had to go away. He was a vampire! He practically killed Grams!

"I told you and that's final. I'll do this on my own. I have some ideas and I think… I'll get him back. Everything would be fine. Just please shut your mouth and stay away from me. That should do."

I stared pointedly at the door now, wishing him to leave.

He got up and in one swift movement he was sanding next to the door, looking at me. He nodded once and then, left me all alone.

As soon as he left me, I collapsed on my couch, my head in my hand. I had to do something and fast.

I stood up, thinking of a spell to find the essence of whoever was present in my room earlier.

I moved to the middle of the room, closed my eyes and concentrated. I concentrated on my Dad, thinking about him sitting in his study, working on some papers.

"Obscurus Essentia," I whispered.

And the next thing I knew, I felt things shaking around the house. I felt heat, originating from the centre of my chest and rising to my hands, my legs, my face. Immense heat.

"Obscurus Essentia," I chanted again.

I didn't know if this was how the spell was supposed to work but I couldn't stay like this any longer. The heat traveling through my body was too much to take. I saw a golden light around me as I felt something warm trickle down my nose. I tried to fight the darkness that was etching in my vision. But I couldn't.

I hit the floor with a thud and felt the soreness in my body. I felt wrecked and then, my head hit the floor and I lost my consciousness.

* * *

><p>"Bonnie?" I heard someone above me, shaking me.<p>

I moved a bit and found the softness of my bed underneath me. I moved and groaned because of the pain I suddenly felt all through my body.

Slowly, opening my eyes, I noticed Damon, leaning in on me.

I jerked away from Damon, rising up a bit with the help of my elbows. He was still leaning a bit over me and I gulped nervously.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I was outside your house when I thought I… I smelled blood. I came back to check and saw that you were lying on the floor. Do you get nosebleeds often? That's not normal, you know? And what about you loosing your consciousness?"

I shook my head. "It was nothing," I said, sitting up.

"It was something alright," he said.

"Do you have to know everything now that you know _something_ that Stefan doesn't? You are not exactly on top of my list of my favorite people Damon. So, you'd best keep away from things that you don't know about. Because in case you haven't noticed, I hate you."

"And I'm not exactly in love with you," he snapped at me, standing up. "Forgive me for helping you out."

"Yeah," I said, getting off my bed. I wasn't feeling all too comfortable with him standing over my bed and me lying on it. "I didn't exactly ask for it. You are forcing it on me."

"Right," he said, following me to the living room.

"I want you to leave. It's…" I looked at the watch on my hand, which was now smashed. "Damn."

"What time is it?" I asked Damon, who was smiling at me.

"You can't even curse properly," he chuckled.

I sighed, looking at the watch in the dining room. "It's two in the morning! I think you should leave."

"And what if I don't want to?" He asked, blocking my way out of the dining room.

I pushed him off and walked into the living room. "You know what? Those things don't work on me."

"What things?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Will you get out of my house now? I'm tired and I want to sleep."

"Can I join you?" He asked smirking.

"Are you hitting on me?" I asked, frowning.

He shut his mouth with a snap and rolled his eyes. "Can you at least try and not be such an uptight witch?"

I glared at him. "I got that," I said. Of course, he used witch instead of bitch!

"Got what?"

"Damon," I said, opening my door and pointing a hand outside. "Leave."

"And leave you all alone?"

I glared at him. "Get out!" I shouted and he shrugged and got out.

Finally alone, I sat down on my couch when the door opened again.

"I just wanted to ask if… "

With a flick of my hand, I shut the door right on his face and closed my eyes, thinking.

I wasn't strong enough. My body wasn't ready for big spells. Fainting and nosebleeds weren't good for a witch. It meant that she was using her powers more than her body could take it.

And then it struck me. Kevin. Blood exchange. I opened my eyes, staring up at the ceiling.

If I needed blood exchange to save my Dad... I was ready to do it. I needed to be powerful enough to do magic.

But Kevin had betrayed my trust. And he meant harm. I knew this not because Damon had said it but because I knew it. If he was the one following me the other day, then he definitely meant harm.

How could something like this change so suddenly? Only a few hours ago, I kissed him. No, I didn't exactly kiss him. He kissed me.

But I needed the blood exchange now more than ever. It was the only way to help Dad. And everybody else who might be in danger from Klaus, if he was behind it.

But Stefan wasn't available. I didn't know if exchanging blood with him was even a choice. He was Elena's boyfriend. Plus, he only drank animals' blood.

And Damon? He wasn't a choice. He'd do more harm to me than good. And somehow, I'd be on the suffering ewnd with him. I just knew it. I mean, if I was at his mercy or told him that I was weak… no, that would only cause more harm than help.

Kevin was my only choice. Maybe he'd do it for the sake of the friendship we shared all those years ago. Maybe, I could put a truth spell on him before we give this thing a shot. Because no way was I trusting Kevin with my life and powers.

It was decided. Tomorrow, I was going to ask Kevin for blood exchange.

* * *

><p><em>Review and let me know you read itenjoyed reading it. Or even if you didn't. I like constructive criticism._


	6. Midnight Excursion

_New update! Sorry, I took so long to update but I was going through a writer's block. Anyway, here's your chapter._

_I have a lot of changes to make in the previous chapters because I've thought of some new ideas. However, you can ignore them and continue on. Basically, the change is that Bonnie has other means to gain power as well... through dark magic. But her grimoire warns her against it. _

_._

_Please review! I have a lot of hopes on this one and I've seen the stats of this story. I know that a lot of people are putting this on their alert list. Please continue to inspire me by reviewing. Maybe that'll help me against my writer's block._

_Okay, this chapter basically has Damon's POV. Tell me what you think about it. I get a little messy with the guys' POV._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

**Midnight Excursion**

.

**(Damon)**

.

I didn't know why I was still around her house but I was. I reasoned it was my promise to Emily that kept me here. The promise that I had given to Emily a century and a half ago – to protect her line forever until I lived. Apparently, forever was too long and Bennetts definitely suicidal.

Every time I saw Bonnie, I had a slight feeling that I had seen her before. I meant before as in… my time. When I was still alive. But I couldn't really recall anything as such even though I tried hard. I had the photo from her book back in the morning. While she was looking for Katherine's photographs, I snuck the one she where she was standing with Emily. Currently, it was in my jacket's pocket and I fully intended to get at the bottom of this. Because with the feeling of seeing her somewhere before, this picture sure as hell wasn't a coincidence.

I still wasn't sure why I stole that picture, but the first time I saw it, I had a distinct feeling that it was mine. Which was definitely strange.

I sighed. God, I needed my compass now to remind me of Elena all over again. Why was I having a hard time keeping myself away from the witch? I had almost lost my control in the morning with her. I mean, I was going to scare her, pretending to bite her, but instead, I ended up kissing her throat. Only when she reminded me did I back away.

And I have to admit that… I wouldn't have backed away if she hadn't reminded me.

_I wish somebody would look at me like that._

Her words from earlier today kept revolving in my mind. Weren't those the exact same words I had said in my mind over and over again for so long? Every time I saw Elena with Saint Stephen, I felt those very things that Bonnie felt. And I knew for a fact that she was looking at my picture with Katherine when she said those words for I was standing right next to her when she didn't even notice me.

I mentally slapped myself. This was stupid. I hate her and…

Okay, maybe not.

I couldn't really explain but I just had to say one thing. I didn't want to kill her as much as I did in the morning. Not after seeing her cry like that. For one, I knew Bonnie rarely cried in front of anyone. Because really, I hadn't seen her cry. I had seen Elena cry, Caroline cry, Meredith… well, she was a different case, really. But Bonnie? The frail, brunette Bonnie with caramel skin and the smell of vanilla about her? Never.

For a while back there, I was shocked to see her cry. Because Bonnie was one heck of a person. And I knew how hard it must be on her, because I could bet that crying on my shoulder was definitely on the top of her list to 'Avoid for a lifetime'. Maybe after 'banging Damon', huh?

I smiled inwardly. It was pathetic really, but that's how my brain worked. In spite of those killer headaches and those fire stunts, I couldn't deny the fact that Bonnie was… in fact, attractive. The words which I said to her on her porch were only to torture her. Or maybe those came out because of earlier in the morning when I lost control with her. I never wanted that to happen again, because well, Bonnie was… a witch. And I'm a vampire. Witches and vampires don't usually end well.

I almost smacked myself. Why was I even thinking this? Why couldn't I keep of the witch?

I don't know what about her appealed me the most – the fact that she was frail, tiny, hardly enough for herself and still with the ability to save the town, or the fact that she was still Sabrina, the teenage witch at the end of the day who wasn't even aware of her powers until a few months back.

But of course I felt frustrated every time she used the witchy voodoo on me. I mean, come on, it hurts. She's basically popping the veins in my head and I wouldn't have been alive if I was human. Which means, she's definitely not stable, right?

Even though I hated even the thought of Bonnie until the morning, the feeling was sort of rubbing off after seeing her crying like that on her porch. I didn't really know why I kissed her in the morning if it could even be called a kiss, but I did know that I didn't feel any remorse for kissing her.

Did I ever?

I smiled.

Bonnie had felt… so vulnerable right then after that accident. It was a bad time to catch her and I bet she hadn't liked it one bit. From what I had seen of Bonnie, she was a strong person, who never let anything trouble her. Yet, today, I saw a softer side to her, a side which made me see how very human she was, after all.

Sometimes, I forgot she was even a human. She was fighting for the town like me and Stefan. She never backed down and I really thought she was the all too powerful, like Emily was. But then, there was more to Emily than just being a witch. She was with Katherine and I knew that they exchanged blood.

I wondered if I could offer Bonnie. The blood exchange. I mean, listening on to what she was thinking and feeling wouldn't be half as bad. And maybe listening on to all her private thoughts…

Wicked.

But hell, she wouldn't accept. She was that way and I knew it. And then, there was also the fact that Caroline would know at once. Blood exchange would leave Bonnie and me wearing each other's scent for days and if the bond had to be kept strong, it had to be done at least once a week. Which meant Bonnie and I would be wearing each other's scent almost always. Wouldn't be hard for Caroline to guess something was off with us and inform Elena and Meredith about it.

Or even Saint Stefen. He'd definitely get homicidal about it.

Elena, I could deal with, Meredith… that girl was just creepy. There was something about her that made me keep away. I don't know how Alaric dealt with her as his girlfriend. And Stefan… well, he was plain old Stefan. I could deal with him.

Now that I came to think of that, Elena had Stefan, Meredith was with dear Rick and Caroline hanging on and off with Matt. But who was Bonnie with? I hadn't seen her with anyone she was remotely interested in except the hothead Kevin. Or maybe that warlock guy she met recently? Luca.

Then there was Jeremy of course, who kept eyeing her even though she refused him straight on his face. Back at the party, he was with this blonde head I was sure was his friend. He probably brought her to make Bonnie jealous, a feeling which Bonnie didn't feel but Jeremy did, seeing hothead with Bonnie.

But after her scene tonight with Kevin, I hope she learned her lesson to stay away from him. But of course, I'd have to keep an eye on her so that Kevin didn't return.

I had promised Stefan to take care of Elena and I had told Caroline to do it for a couple of days. With Bonnie in a more imminent danger, I had to ensure that she was safe. After all, she was the only witch we had. And having a witch on your side is definitely a plus point.

Maybe, Bonnie would tell everybody in few days out of guilt. She was like that. And then, I could probably return to guarding Elena who was my prime responsibility and came before anyone else. Caroline could probably look after her best friend, Bon, after that.

Of course, if I asked Caroline to take care of Bonnie, she'd ask too many questions. And that was one thing I didn't like.

We had to get Stefan out of that hellhole. I knew it would be hard for him to keep up there with the major bitch that Katherine was. I knew I couldn't pester Bonnie, but she had to do something soon before little brother got insane.

Plus, I was getting a little tired now with all the protecting human stuff that I had to do with just the airhead, Caroline. Stefan was more of a better option.

I flew to higher the branch and I noticed Bonnie sitting on her bed, thumbing through an old book, just like she had been doing for the past few hours. For most of the night, she did just that. She kept pouring into those pages and shaking her head. Then, she would note something down in a notepad and then, return back to her grimoire.

This was boring really. I mean, I was thirsty and I needed to drain someone but I was confined to look after the witch who insisted that she didn't need the protection anyway. I wanted Stefan out and fast.

I was fighting to stay awake now, when suddenly, Bonnie got up, sighing. She picked up the towel that was lying on the bed and walked off to what I supposed was the bathroom.

I relaxed meanwhile, looking around her room. I had seen what it was before from when I was here when Elena and airhead Caroline and black–head were here. Also when Bonnie invited me in, of course. But at that moment of time, I couldn't really appreciate it because of the tension in the air. It was a pleasant thing, smaller than my room from back at the Boarding house, but somehow, cozier. I wondered how it would be like to lie on her bed, which looked softer than mine.

The mauve paint on the walls was soothing and her bed though small, would be able to accommodate both of us. I smiled. It was hard not to think about that when she was in my arms only an hour before. She melted into me, trying to fight me off, but giving up in the end.

It was satisfying how I could manipulate any girl. Bonnie was difficult but I saw today how very normal she was. She might have tried to hide but it didn't go unnoticed that she was weak. Her shield was barely there and I knew it was taking all of her power to simply hold it around her.

If I focused enough, I knew I'd be able to break her shield without her knowing, just like I had done only this morning. But it somehow worried me. If I could get in… could anybody else too?

I hated the idea of anybody else listening in on her thoughts. Especially Kevin. That guy was simply outrageous. He was faster than even me, I had to admit. And he was most obviously, a human–blood drinker.

The fact that Bonnie was so comfortable with someone was fine by me. But why did it have to be that vile McKelly, I didn't know. Maybe, things ran a little deeper here. After all, Bonnie had known Kevin for a long time –– before I even came to town. Which definitely bothered me. Because, this meant that she'd trust him if he was persuasive enough. Vampire or not.

Because of course she'd––

I suddenly lost all train of though when I saw Bonnie come out of her room, draped in only a towel, her brown hair piled on top of her head in another one. A few damp curls sneaked past and landed on her bare shoulders, which I suddenly wished I could touch. I felt my heartbeat increase, yes, vampires definitely had one, as I imagined pulling that towel off.

Thoughts like these didn't make me feel guilty anymore. In fact, I smiled inwardly. She didn't even know I was here and I definitely felt a certain thrill in that. The little brunette witch sure was a total bitch sometimes but it was a more than a let–down to see that she hid curves like that under piles of clothes.

It was a definite improvement to have seen her in that dress that she wore to Tyler's party tonight, but seeing her in a towel like this couldn't have compared. It was definitely a perk, keeping an eye on Bonnie if I was seeing sights like these.

Bonnie took off the towel that held her hair and let the soft curls fall down on her caramel skin. The damp hair stuck together as she dried them off. I was hoping she'd take her body towel off too when suddenly, Bonnie's eyes zeroed in on me. She scowled and opened her window, still in only a towel.

"Shoo!" She cried, trying to make me fly off. "Stop staring at me, you perverted bird!"

I chucked.

"Are you smiling? How do even birds smile? Maybe I'm going insane."

She sighed, looking down for a second. And I almost bent over to make her look up and not feel so glum. But hey, who was I to say anything to the witch who gave me killer headaches every time said something even the least bit unpleasant? No one, that's who. "Get lost, you… you black crow!"

I really laughed then. The girl definitely couldn't curse. I'd have to teach her a few choice–words some time.

I flew off to a higher branch as she shut the window on me and drew curtains on it. Definitely a let down. But I guess, I could always climb in, now that I had been invited in. I smiled. I just hoped that she slept in negligees.

* * *

><p>An hour later, I climbed into her bedroom which was dark except for the bathroom's faint light which slightly illuminated Bonnie's face as she lay asleep. She wasn't exactly wearing negligees but a shirt which came just past her hips and some very short shorts. It kind of worked for me and I smiled at her sleeping form.<p>

She looked peaceful sleeping like that, and not at all like the witch who had threatened me all those times. Her head was bent on one side, with one arm tucked under it, and her legs were bent on the other side with her other arm resting on them. She definitely didn't look like she could give vampires aneurysms with a definite glare or set their asses on fire, like she had done to me several times. Even though I was somewhat angry for all that she had done to me, I also knew that I had only returned the gesture.

In fact, she looked like a little bird. I smiled. Vulnerable but utterly defensive. If it hadn't been for her father, I don't think she would have cried in front of me. Ever.

For minutes, I was leaning against the wall looking at her chest as it rose and fell at a definite rhythm. Indeed, I could hear her heart beat along with it, the air she took and released. I could hear everything and it seemed like a peaceful bit of music to me.

Vampires had a heart that beat but only because there heart still pumped blood. Our body worked normally except for the fact that we craved for blood a lot. And I could smell it here, standing so close to her. I could feel her blood calling out to me, to taste it, drink it. But living for as many years as I had, I had a strong control over my cravings.

I wondered how I had lost control with yesterday morning though. And it had felt so natural. And I wanted to try that again. When she asked me whether I was hitting on her… well, I was. Maybe. I was somehow, seeing Bonnie in a totally different light now. And well, it didn't feel half as bad.

I light breeze blew in from her window, ruffling a bit of her drying hair. I wanted to sit down beside her and touch those curls and before I could stop myself, I was doing exactly that.

Sitting on the edge of her bed, I fingered a few of those curls, my fingers traveling their length. With a small smile on my lips, I caressed her face with my fingers. Her skin was soft and she looked too tiny beneath me, curled up like that.

She stirred slightly but then stilled. I saw her chest rising up and falling down… and in that very moment, I wanted Bonnie. I wanted her bad.

Before the realization fully struck me, I heard a minute sound from outside her room and quickly stood up, hiding myself in the bathroom. I felt somebody closing in. I had to see who it was before I caught them and gave Bonnie a heart attack. If only I could take this out of her house quietly without disturbing her little slumber.

I saw a guy walk into her room and stand in the middle of it. I could only see his dark form as it moved across her room. Obviously, he still hadn't realized that I was here. His face was turned towards Bonnie so I couldn't see him.

I saw him move closer to her and sit at the edge of her bed. I suddenly didn't feel so good. He was too close and obviously, he had been invited in. This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all.

I was about to knock the guy down when I saw him caressing her cheeks just like I had done moments ago. If I felt uncomfortable before, I felt furious now. Who _was_ this guy and what _exactly_ was he doing?

I saw him move closer to her and land a soft peck on her lips, barely touching her. My eyes narrowed and I glared at his back as he suddenly leaned against her bed's headboard and trailed a finger down her bare thighs. She was still asleep.

Obviously she was a deep sleeper.

I was only just controlling my anger now. As he moved closer to her, I caught his face in the dim light.

McKinley was definitely a dead man, I decided.

I was next to him in a second, one hand on his mouth and other on his neck. He fidgeted but couldn't move. Although this time, all the wiggling did wake Bonnie up, who gasped and got up, looking at both of us with her eyes wide open, her heartbeat racing a hundred mile an hour, clearly heard my by ears.


	7. Confrontations

_New update! Sorry, its been a while since I updated but I'm preparing to go to college in July end, so I'm preparing for it. Bear with me. :P_

_Thanks to David Fishwick, Vie, Yson, mehr03, Alexis and Dorothy G for reviewing. (:_

_Vie: Right now, Damon may appear a little cold, because he's used to thinking about the artificial things in life. But things will change soon. This is going to go a bit slow because I want it to seem a bit realistic. In many stories, I've noticed that couples develop love for eachother in a moment, but thats not usually love. Love has to build through all the ups and downs and has to go through a lot of hardships. And if it still survives, its the kind of love that'd stay with you for a lifetime. Its what I think and that's what my story is going to display._

_Yson: You'll see... ;)_

_Dorothy G: Here, 'K' is evil. You'll see ahead._

_All right, there is something that I've thought up. There's going to be a sequel! It'll be in continuation and will focus on Dannie (Damon/Bonnie) more than anything._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

**Confrontations**

**(Bonnie)**

I woke up to a sudden noise, scared, with my heart beating wildly. It was still dark and I only saw two vague forms.

I did what any human would do. I panicked.

"Who are you?" I shouted, getting off my bed and to the light switch in a humanly impossible speed.

I flicked the light on and saw something that made my panic vanish instantly and get replaced by anger.

"First of all, Damon, get off Kevin," I said, in a barely controlled voice.

Damon obliged and let go of Kevin, except hanging onto the collar of his brown jacket. I noticed their attire just then. Kevin was dressed the same as before –– brown jacket, white shirt and snug blue jeans, while Damon was dressed black as usual –– black t–shirt, jacket and jeans.

Only, my eyes were noticing more details just then. Kevin's clothes didn't look as good on his as Damon's did. Damon was… everything that was dangerous and forbidden… Kevin was… well, Kevin.

"Now, tell me what's happening," I asked, slightly uncomfortable under their gazes. Damon was looking at my legs pointedly when I cleared my throat.

"Damon, care to begin?"

His eyes caught mine and he smiled unabashed. "I was around here, keeping an eye on things when McKinley suddenly appeared out of nowhere." He jerked him right from his collar in my direction. "Tell her what you were doing, McKinley."

Suddenly, Kevin jerked Damon off himself and there was a scuffle for a second, too fast for my eyes to make out, before I had to shout and make them both listen to me. And I had to make them listen to me by giving them a little aneurysm. Both of them clutched their heads.

"Guys, this is my house, my room," I shouted at them as they both stood a feet apart, clutching their heads. "So my rules get followed." I released them from the pain. They both got up scowling at me.

"I get why you don't get dates," Damon muttered and Kevin and I glared at him.

"What?" Damon said, frowning. "If you treat guys that way–"

"We went on a date tonight, uh, actually yesterday night," Kevin replied curtly.

"Don't be–"

"Kevin, what were you doing here?" I asked, interrupting Damon.

Damon smiled triumphantly as I looked at Kevin for answers, who looked a bit guilty.

"Look, I only came to see you. I was… uh… sort of… " He bit his lower lip as I blushed slightly. But only slightly. Which obviously went unnoticed because of my dark skin.

"Uh, Kevin, no offence but I think we should only meet when I am awake," I said a bit awkwardly. Really, I wanted no guy to see me sleeping!

He nodded slightly, while Damon glared at him.

"He kissed you and then, he… he was touching you," Damon suddenly said.

My mouth dropped open, my eyes widened and now, I was fully blushing, looking at Damon, then Kevin and then, back at Damon.

"W–what?" I asked, folding my arms across my chest defensively, imagining all sorts of things about Kevin.

_He touched me? Where? And how exactly was I still sleeping through it all?_

Kevin was openly glaring at Damon now and looked at me to explain. "It was nothing like that. It was only a slight peck and I merely straightened your leg. It was dangling off your bed."

"Right," Damon snorted, leaning against the wall, when Kevin added, "Nothing that we haven't done before."

I looked up at Kevin, gulping. Why was he bringing this up now?

"What?" Damon asked, scowling at Kevin and then, at me. "I thought you were still a virgin!"

My mouth was still open and my eyes still wide. _God, why this?_

"I don't think that I need to answer that," I replied hotly. Trust Damon to make things so awkward. I wasn't just going to tell the guy who slept with a different girl each night that I was still a virgin.

Damon was still cowing at me, when I sighed. "I want you both out of my house. And I'm going to put a spell on this house as soon as you go, so don't bother coming back. I want no–one inside it unless invited."

Of course I wasn't going to put any spell tonight. I was tired as hell. But then, they didn't have to know.

Kevin nodded and went out through my door. I looked at Damon trying to give him the obvious hint to get out.

"You're not a virgin?" He asked again, looking at me, his eye–brows pulled together.

"I told you. I don't need to answer that." Then, I looked at the door. "How many times do I have to throw you out of my house in one night?"

Finally, taking the hint, he was out of my room through the window. Sighing, I sat down on my bed.

_This was the worst night ever._

* * *

><p>(Damon)<p>

I stood outside her house until dawn when I left for the boarding house. My mood was foul and I was tempted to take off all trees that came in my way as I raced back home. But environment and sanity won.

I sat down in front of the wet bar and poured myself a glass of bourbon and drank it in one go. I filled another one and drained it just as fast. For a vampire, it took longer for the alcohol to hit and have the desired effect. I took my third glass in my hand when I noticed Rose standing in the doorway with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" I growled, getting up and walking to the window.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Nothing for you to worry about."

She said nothing as she sat down on the bar, pouring herself a glass. When I turned to face her, she sipped it.

"Something serious?" She prodded.

"Nope," I said, looking at her in her lacy slip and bare legs.

"I thought you'd stay by for some fun," she said, suggestively, winking.

"Had things to look after," I informed her and left for my bedroom. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Can I join you?" She asked from behind me.

"Sorry, but I need some space for a while," I told her, not sorry at all. I wasn't feeling like doing anything except hunting down McKinley, the hothead and then driving a wooden stake right through his heart.

And the fact that Bonnie was probably not a virgin… I don't know why that thought troubled me but it did. And all the more, the way Kevin said it… maybe he was her first one?

I scowled at the walls imagining all sorts of things I could do to make hothead cry out in pain. Vervain down the throat, or probably a good beating and then, introducing him to a wooden stake. Or maybe, after some days in a vervain filled room, I could wrench his heart out and throw it to the street dogs.

After a shower and change of clothes, I went back to the tomb where Katherine and Stefan were locked, making a quick stop to hunt for Stefan. As usual, Stefan looked as if in pain and Katherine like she was having the time of her life. When I tossed two blood bags to Katherine and a couple of dead rabbits to Stefan, they both took it hungrily.

"How's everything?" Stefan asked as Katherine disappeared out of sight. "How's Elena?"

"Must be fine. She went to a party yesterday with her friends. I think she enjoyed it without you."

He sighed. "That's good. And how's Bonnie?"

Sometimes, I didn't understand Stefan. I really didn't.

"Fine," I said, leaning against the rocky wall.

"What?" He asked.

"She… " I sighed. "Nothing."

"There is something, Damon. I can tell."

I finally relented, telling him the part that could be told to him without Bonnie trying to burn me again. "She was followed by a vampire the other day. Today, she didn't even realize he was the one following her and she was already friends with him. Supposedly, this vamp, Kevin McKinley and Bonnie dated for a year back in their days and they were serious. Last night, however, when she realized he was a vampire when she_ kissed_ him, she backpedaled a bit. Only, hothead came to her bedroom last night, kissed her and was…" I sighed. "Anyway… the problem is that I don't know what to do."

Stefan raised an eyebrow and I shook my head. A moment later I noticed that his already lined forehead furrowed even more. My little brother needed some lightening up. However, I couldn't blame him this time. He was trapped with a bitch in a very small space who had altered our lives in ways we couldn't change.

However, I wasn't exactly chums with my brother. We were on friendly terms and I guess, I liked it that way. So, I didn't exactly know how to lighten his mood. Also, I wasn't in mood for charity.

"For the time being, keep an eye on her. See that this vampire doesn't hurt her."

"No shit, Sherlock," I said sarcastically.

Stefan's frown cracked and he looked at me with a small smile.

"Did anyone say… McKinley?" I heard Katherine's sugar–coated voice.

I frowned and looked at the woman who was suddenly beside Stefan, smiling in a cat–like way.

"You know him?" I asked. Katherine was same old, bitchy, selfish and fake. I wondered how I never saw that a century and a half ago.

"He was one of my… many lovers," she replied, leaning against the cave wall.

"And…?" I prodded, feeling disgusted.

"Blood," she demanded. "I know you have it. I can smell it."

I took a deep breath, taking out a blood bag from my jacket, which I had stashed for myself and threw it out to her. Then, I raised my eyebrow questioningly, as she drained the bag, sucking at it noisily.

"Well," she said, drinking. "He was foolish, but game. Follows instructions perfectly. However, I doubt his mind works much on its own."

"You mean," Stefan looked at her, "That McKinley might be working under somebody? To win over Bonnie?"

She shrugged. "He has certain vendetta against me. Don't ask me why. People do that even when I'm so good. Totally made up in bed for him."

I looked at her, sickened, as she smiled again and returned to the back of the tomb, disappearing out of my sight again.

_This_ was the woman I fell in love with? _This_ was the woman I pinned for for over a hundred and forty five years? _This_ was the woman that I wanted even if it meant destroying the world? _This _was the woman I was ready to kill Stefan for?

I looked at the opposite wall, glaring at it. I wasted my life. I wasted myself. I got destroyed because of that bitch.

"Damon… are you okay?"

"I knew that something was off about that guy," I muttered instead of answering him.

"Keep an eye on Bonnie. That's all we can do for now. Anyway, how are the others? Caroline, Meredith?"

"They are fine. And before you ask, Mutt, and Tyler, our dog is fine, except for the troubling fleas and Jeremy is doing good. Except I can't think why he keeps hitting on Bonnie."

"Jeremy likes Bonnie?" Stefan asked, smiling.

"Yeah. I heard them when they all went to the mall. Jeremy wanted to take her to the party as a couple. Bonnie refused right on the kid's face."

"Why?"

"Duh, because he's Elena's brother."

"Of course," Stefan smiled. "But they've have spent all their childhoods together."

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Don't you see, Damon? They must have a certain understanding. And maybe… they could work. They'd be good for each other. But I can guess why it could be uncomfortable for Bonnie."

"You mean, all their childhood, the kid was ogling Bonnie?" I asked distastefully.

"Why do you care?" He asked suddenly, with a glint in his eyes.

I shrugged. "I don't. I just like to be informed about everything that goes on."

"What are you hiding, Damon?" He asked, suddenly, his forehead even more furrowed.

"Me?" I asked, making an innocent face and pointing a finger at myself. "I'm hiding nothing, little brother. It's the same old."

He shook his head and we suddenly fell silent.

I looked at Stefan who looked sad, uncomfortable and tired.

"We're trying," I assured him. "We'll get you out of here as soon as Bonnie has something on her hands. Something to get you out and leave _her_ in. For an eternity."

"I heard that," Katherine called out from inside.

I smiled. "You deserve it, bitch," I called back to her. Then, I nodded at Stefan. "I'll send you a rabbit or a deer."

He nodded, a weak smile lighting up on his lips.

And in the next second, I was out of the tomb and racing towards Bonnie's house.

Again.

* * *

><p><em>Review and keep me writing. :D<em>


	8. I love you

Sorry for the long hiatus guys! But I have been experiencing writer's block and I can't seem to write anything at all.

I read a couple of reviews which highlighted my mistakes. Even though the Kevin mistake was corrected before hand, even before the review was written, I admit I didn't think about the Caroline one. Thank you reader!

I'm sorry that I'm saying this but I'm going to re–write this story. You'll have to wait for the final thing because I'm going to write the whole thing first and then post it here fanfiction. After this chapter, I'll stop this story and re–write it and post it here in a few months. The next chapter was supposed to have Damon's and Bonnie's kiss, but I think I'll save it for when I start this story again. I'll have to make a lot of changes to correct everything that I feel needs changing and then post it here.

I'll keep you updated via this story. And when I start posting this again, I swear you'll have no regrets for waiting that long. Or at least I'll try to make sure of it on my part!

Thankyou!

Love,

CindersAndRain

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

**I love you**

**(Bonnie)**

I was looking all around waiting for Kevin to appear now. I had already been waiting these past fifteen minutes and boy, was I impatient now that he was late?

Almost the whole of last night, I was reading about truth spells, locator spells and blood exchange. Though Emily had written a lot on the former two, she had hardly mentioned anything about the blood exchange. Either it meant that she knew too much to write about it for later use, or it meant that she knew nothing at all. Another possibility? She didn't want the reader to know.

But then, why did she mention it in the first place?

I needed the truth spell for Kevin in case he tried to be smart. I was already against the whole bedroom scene last night. I didn't want anyone to enter my bedroom unless I asked them to or until they asked permission for it. It was really awkward to get up in the middle of the night to see two guys fighting in your room.

If it wasn't for the fact that asking Damon would probably make him realize that I'm weak, I would have asked him for the blood exchange. If Damon knew that the only thing keeping him in control wasn't even capable to stand up against him, he sure as hell wouldn't be afraid of anything at all.

Which in my terms would be bad.

Plus, I had come up on another theory last night. What if the 'K' was Kevin?

This made me change my decision. Because if that 'K' was really Kevin, I obviously didn't want a blood exchange with him.

Last night, I had also come up with a plan. I intended to make Kevin think that I was with him, that I really liked him and maybe, he'd spit it all. If I was good enough, he might tell me what exactly was going on. Because one thing about Kevin? He couldn't keep things to himself. He had a knack of boasting.

Along with this, I had even thought of getting a little information out of him. Information about the blood exchange.

I looked around again and sat down on a boulder, my shoulders slumping as I looked down at the ground when I suddenly heard a slight rustling of leaves on the ground as if…

I looked behind me to find the trees surrounding me again. There was nothing.

"Waiting for me?" I heard Kevin say and I turned the other way round to face him.

"Hey," I said, smiling slightly.

"Hey yourself," he replied. "So… you wanted to talk?"

"Yeah," I nodded, looking at him. "I wanted to ask you about something."

"Really?" He stepped forward a bit.

"Uh," I faltered. "Look, let's sit down first."

Looking at him now, I started thinking about it all over again. All those things that I had pondered over last night… How much did I know this Kevin to even trust him anymore? What if this ended the… wrong way?

When Kevin didn't tell me something as basic as his diet, I didn't know if I could even think about telling him that I wanted to know about the dirty little secrets of vampirism because I wanted a blood exchange.

He nodded, sitting down on the boulder opposite to me, smiling at me all the while.

"What do you know about blood exchange?" I asked, starting with a sort of neutral topic first.

Kevin gave me a look, one corner of his mouth tilting up. "Blood exchange?"

"Yes," I answered, not at all liking that smirk on his face.

"Well, it's a sort of bond between a human and vampire. A very strong bond. And it can't be broken that easily. For example, if I take your blood and offer you mine, we would be linked in ways you cannot imagine. You'll know how I feel even when I'm miles away and… of course, vice versa. And then, it's very intimate."

"Intimate?" I asked, gulping.

He nodded. "We know each other's feelings, hopes, desires… "

"Desires," I whispered. Why did that word scare me a bit?

He nodded, smiling. "Most of the time, blood exchange eventually leads to…"

He paused, looking at me. "Eventually leads to what?

"Nothing," he said, smiling. "Nothing."

I suddenly knew he was hiding something as he got up, pacing.

I thought about putting that truth spell on him but I couldn't really let him doubt me if I wanted him for information.

"You mean, my shield wouldn't work against you?" I asked.

"In a way, yes. But if you block your thoughts, they'll stay hidden. Although since I know how you feel most of the time, you'll be almost transparent to me."

I gulped. That last line didn't sit well with me.

Kevin continued, "It's very ancient and it sort of gives both the parties a lot effect over each other. They affect each other in thoughts and processes under all situations. Of course, you have to be mentally ready to accept the other person in that… way."

I looked down at my hands. I was confident now about not having a blood exchange with Kevin. Did I want that kind of thing with Kevin, a vampire I barely knew and was suspicious of? The person who had probably gotten my Dad kidnapped by keeping me busy at the other side of the town?

Definitely not.

"What about its effect on our powers?" I asked, still looking at me hands.

"You'd draw powers from me and with your blood in my system I'd feel even more stronger than I already am."

"How much stronger can I be?"

"We'll have to see. But enough for you to never get tired of using magic again."

I turned to face him. _What?_

Kevin got up and walked to me, pulling me up to face him. Then with a hand on my cheek, he whispered, "I know, Bonnie. I know that you are over–exerting yourself."

If it was any other guy than Kevin, whom I dated for a year, I would have shrugged him off and cursed him or something. But with Kevin… I always felt as if I was cheating myself by not trusting him.

But I definitely had to admit that he had changed. Yesterday in his car, I was thinking about how he was the same all through. Only now did I see the truth.

And how the hell did he know about my powers getting weaker?

"What are you talking about?" I spoke it aloud this time, my eyes focused on him.

"I know you are trying the spells that are draining your life force."

I looked away, which was hard since he was standing so close to me. How could he know?

"I've known many witches. I've only been a vampire these three years but I've seen a lot of _our_ world."

I was still looking away.

"Do you have nose–bleeds?"

I didn't answer and he turned me to face him, lifting my chin up. "You have them, right?"

I didn't answer.

"What about those killer headaches?"

I kept quite staring deep into his chocolate brown eyes.

"And how many times have you woken up after being unconscious for hours?"

I tried to look away, but he pulled my chin to look back at him. "You can trust me, Bonnie."

"I–You don't understand," I said, shaking my head. Before I knew it, I was saying things I hadn't even told Meredith. "I'm the only one right now, whose thinking of saving the town. The Council is trying but its doing nothing. Everybody keeps thinking about how best to save themselves and whom they love. But who is to save the town? If I back down, there would be nobody. And the vampires… no offence, but they'll wreck the town. Mystic Falls attracts too many people because of the history it has. Because of Katherine and Damon and Stefan. And not all of them necessarily think about the welfare of the people. There have been more deaths than people can take. And the animal attack story isn't going to hold on for too long. Somebody is going to realize what's happening and it'll be the end of everything. I–"

He kissed me then, pulling me forward and holding me close. Somewhere in the back of my head, I knew that if I withdrew now, I'll never get what I needed. I needed to know if the 'K' was Kevin. I needed to know who _this_ Kevin really was and what his intentions were.

So this time, instead of pulling back like I would have liked, I kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him in.

Suddenly, it was again how it was couple of years back. We were in love and we wanted to have a relationship, a serious one. And now, we were two whole different creatures and we could still kiss like this…

He let me go for air and then brought me back. I kissed him back with vigor of all the lost years as he did. I knew it was wrong, so wrong. But I couldn't help but remember how we were. We were in love and we wanted to be together.

Even now, I wanted that Kevin. In some part of my brain, I knew that the Kevin I had fallen for? This wasn't _that_ Kevin. He had changed. He was probably the person who kidnapped my Dad, who didn't want the Salvatores to meddle.

He groaned as I pulled back, then looked at me and smiled. And I had to smile back. That smile was much the same.

He kissed my cheeks instead, following to my throat. I heard a crow caw somewhere nearby and I ignored it as I felt heated from the way he was kissing me.

"Kevin…" I began slowly, suddenly not feeling too good with the way he was kissing me. This was way beyond anything I had ever allowed anyone. But I had to get the information out of him. "How did you become a vampire?" I asked, as he kissed me.

This was the moment. Maybe I could get everything out of him.

He let me go suddenly, and I felt a little worried thinking maybe he had realized my intention.

"A female turned me," he smiled. I sighed a bit with relief. He hadn't caught me. Yet. "She thought that I'd be useful to her."

"And you were?" I asked, cautiously.

"To a limit," he answered, continuing now, holding my shoulders again. He trailed down a path to the hollow my throat, making me shiver. But then, he crawled back up with his lips. "Then, I left her."

"And what was her name?" I asked, shivering as I felt his hands tangling in my hair.

"Katherine," he answered, making me look back at him with wide eyes.

"Katherine?" I asked again, just to be sure.

"Yeah. You know her?" He asked, looking into my eyes.

I nodded. "She… wrecked havoc in town."

"And where is she now?"

I looked up at him. Did I want to disclose that? No. I didn't know enough about Kevin to trust him with a secret that wasn't mine to begin with.

"I don't know," I answered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

He nodded. "Very well."

He kissed me again just then and I had to kiss him back. This time, the reality of him being a vampire was dawning of me and I wasn't feeling the right kind of good when he kissed me.

"What about your… parents?" I asked once he left me for air.

He smiled bitterly. "Katherine killed them."

I placed another kiss on his lips to keep him going, to let him think I really was on his side. Although, I really was sorry for Mr. and Mrs. McKinley, Kevin was another topic entirely. They were like a second family to me a long while ago but Kevin could probably be the one who was trying to kill the only family I had left.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

He nodded, suddenly straightening. "So… that's all you wanted to talk to me about? That's why you called me?"

I shook my head, still reconsidering, still telling myself to back out now. But I couldn't. Dad was involved and I couldn't risk his life anymore.

"No," I muttered, hating myself for lying like this. This wasn't me. This wasn't Bonnie. Why was I doing all this? I looked up to see him waiting for my answer. "I really wanted to see you."

"You did?" He asked, raising his eyebrows, as if surprised.

I nodded slowly. "I kept up most of last night thinking everything over. And I couldn't help but wonder what it would have been like if you wouldn't have left." I saw him smiling now, shifting closer to me.

"And then I decided that it didn't matter," I whispered.

"What didn't matter?" He asked, in a deep husky voice making me shiver all over.

"That you're a vampire and I am a witch. It doesn't matter anymore. Because I…"

"You?" He prodded, lifting up my chin to look him in the face.

This was a lie! God how cold I say those words for the very first time and not mean them?

"I… I love you, Kevin," I whispered.

I heard a crow caw continuously now. Irritated, I looked around but found nothing. I looked back at him and found his eyes on mine.

He smiled at me.

"I love you too, Bonnie," he said. "And I'm so sorry."

His hand wound around my waist and he pulled me closer.

"Sorry for wha–"

But he didn't answer me and closed the deal with a kiss. By the time he left me, I couldn't ask again, because looming beside him was none other than Damon Salvatore, with a murderous glare on his face.


End file.
